Dusk Till Dawn
by AlexisFaye
Summary: Zuri finds herself in the world of Twilight after dying as Bella's twin sister. Her arrival changes the story and not everything stays as it should. Endings are different and new beginnings are made. Perhaps life after death isn't so bad... On Hold...
1. Chapter 1

Dawn Till Dusk

Chapter One

**You can't live until you die**

The last rays of the sun were just disappearing as I parked my car at the grocery store. A young couple with a four year old daughter walked by the front of the car. The little girls giggles floated to me and a small smile graced my lips. The parents swung her between them causing the giggles to get louder. I slipped from the car and strode inside the store going straight toward the fruit isle. My mother had sent me to go get apples and pears.

Apparently we needed them for a fruit cocktail she was making for our dinner guests tonight. I swiftly moved toward the pears and grabbed a sack to put the fruit into.

My eyes drifted as I grabbed the fruit. There weren't many in the store at the moment. Besides the family that I had saw there were probably six other people besides myself. The man closest to me looked nervous as his gaze flitted throughout the room. He fidgeted with something in his pocket.

Sweat covered his brow. A tugging on my jacket caught my attention and I forgot about the man. My eyes dropped down to see the little girl from before. Her blond hair was pulled back into a braid. Her blue eyes gazed up at me. "Hello little one," I said. She smiled up at me and pointed toward the apples.

"Can you help me please?" Her child like voice floated up to me and I nodded.

"Of course. How many do you need?" She held up three fingers. As I was getting the required apples there was a loud bang followed by screams. People cowered and a male's voice rang out.

My heart was pounding in my chest. The man from before was holding a gun pointing it at the ceiling. The ringing in my ears grew louder as he lowered the weapon pointing it in my direction. "Everybody shut up!" he commanded. The little girl beside me whimpered and I saw her parents scared faces. They're eyes were trained on their daughter.

Discretely I placed myself in front of her. The man and women shot me a grateful look but the fear still shone brightly on their faces. "Now you do as I say or someone gets shot!" the man said. His voice rang clearly throughout the small store. He could have whispered and it would have been heard.

No one dared to make a noise in fear that he would shoot. The pressure of someone hugging her leg drawed my attention. The little girl had grabbed a hold of me as she looked fearfully at the man. I laid my hand on the top of her head silently telling her I was here.

Soft whimpers floated up to me. My own body was locked in fear. My heart still pounded in my ears but I refused to let the shooter or little girl see it. She needed me right now. I could freak out after this was over. The man strode over to the cashier and pointed his gun at the women. "Fill this bag with the money." I didn't understand why he would rob this place.

It had to only have at the most a hundred bucks. Hardly enough to rob the place for. Was a human's life really worth that much money? "I want my mommy," the little girl whimpered.

"Shut her up!" commanded the man. His gun was trained on me now. My eyes widened and I dropped to my knees beside the girl. Her mother grabbed the father and buried her face in his chest. I turned to face the little girl.

"Shh honey," I whispered. "We've got to stay silent alright." She nodded but fear and confusion shone brightly in her eyes. The poor girl didn't know what was happening only that it was bad and frightening. I pulled her into my arms and cooed softly to her. Too quiet for the man to hear.

My fingers ran soothingly through her hair as I kept my eyes trained on the man. His own eyes combed the store nervously. The women behind the counter quickly shoved the little bit of money into the bag. Her own eyes wide with fright. When she was done the man snatched the bag away and looked inside. "Where's the rest!" he yelled. His voice was filled with anger and I flinched away.

"T that's a all w w we have," she stuttered out. This only angered the man more and his red face grew darker.

"Liar!" he thundered. "Get the rest!" The women shrank back with tears cascading down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. "That's all we have." Her voice came out clearer than before but it still shook with fear. His grip tightened on the trigger. Fear overtook my body as I realized he was going to keep his promise at shooting someone. I pushed the little girl behind the fruit stand so she was hidden. The man growled and spun around.

"Fill the bag or I'll shoot!" His gun was now trained on me and relief swept through my body at the thought that the little girl was hidden and hopefully wouldn't be able to see this. The women behind the counter shot me a look that was filled with fear. This time the fear wasn't for herself it was for me. We both knew she had no more money and that this guy was too far gone to reason with.

There was no doubt in my mind that I would be shot. Her look said it all. She was sorry. Sobs wracked her body and once again all I could feel was the relief that I had hidden the little girl.

The man's eyes were trained on me. His gaze was one of a man that had nothing left to loose. His black greasy hair fell into his face. My own gaze was trained on the grey eyes of a murderer. I had no doubt that he wouldn't feel guilty after he had killed me. I doubted that he would lose a wink of sleep. There was a bang and pain exploded throughout my stomach.

I felt my body hit the ground then darkness.

_Of what's been decided, you'll make your own path, you've been given a second chance at life… _


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn Till Dusk

Chapter Two

**I am unwritten**

**Can't read my mind, **

**I'm undefined**

**I'm just beginning**

**The pen's in my hand,**

** ending unplanned**

Laughter and people chatting filled my ears. My sight cleared up to show a white table. Lifting my gaze I found myself staring at a room of people. Fear and confusion slowly filled my veins. The feeling of being dunked into freezing water took over my body.

My breathing became labored. How did I get into a cafeteria? The last thing I remembered was being in a grocery store. My mind went fuzzy as I tried remembering what happened after I entered the store. For some reason I couldn't remember but one thing I was certain of. I had never seen this place before and these people were strangers.

My fear only intensified. One of the boys at the table glanced at me and looked worried. "You alright Zuri?" The girl next to me turned slightly so she could face me. Her brown hair fell down her back in waves and her chocolate brown eyes looked at me in worry. For some reason I felt like I knew her but I was sure I had never seen this girl before in my life.

"You're pale," the girl said. I almost rolled my eyes. I was always pale. She must have noticed my reaction because she said "more than usual. Do you need to go to the nurse?" I wanted to tell her that the nurse wouldn't be able to help me unless she could tell me how I had gotten here. The girl reached out to touch my forehead but I flinched away from her.

"Who are you?" I whispered. My voice must have held fear in it because her eyes widened and she let her hand drop.

"Zuri that's not funny," she scolded. But I really didn't know her and that must have shown in my eyes. The worry replaced the irritation. "Zuri it's Bella your sister." My confusion only heightened. I didn't have a sister. I was the only child. But the way she was looking at me told me she believed that I really was her sister. In that instance I knew I had to pretend that I knew her. I'd figure out what was going on later.

"Bella I'm not feeling so well," I muttered. I forced my expression to read recognition. She fell for it and stood up. I allowed her to help me to my feet. The group we had been sitting with looked up with worry except for one girl who looked mad. She had beach blond hair and orange skin. I could tell she thought I was faking it to get attention.

Bella led me out of the cafeteria and toward the nurse's office. The grandmotherly nurse glanced up when the door opened. She looked surprised to see someone coming in. "Oh dear," she tutted once she saw my pale form. At this point I really was feeling ill.

My nerves had my stomach twisted and nauseous. "What seems to be the matter dear?" she asked. Her voice was soothing and I closed my eyes. Bella who had been hovering near me spoke up.

"During lunch she went really pale and momentarily had a memory relapse." Her voice had filled with panic by the end. "This morning she had fell and hit her head but neither of us thought any of it." That sounded like me. But I normally wasn't a klutz.

"Is there anything else wrong dear?" the nurse asked. This time it was directed at me.

"I just feel nauseous." I already knew why that was however. Someone began moving around to my right and then I felt a hand on my forehead.

"You feel clammy but I don't feel a temperature. You said she hit her head. She may need to go see the doctor if she's having trouble remembering." I began to panic. I hated doctors and hospitals but that wasn't my main problem. The doctor would ask me questions I didn't have the answers to. Or at least not the answers for this family. My eyes shot open and I sat up.

"No! I feel perfectly fine now." Bella sent me a look that clearly said I was going. The nurse looked doubtful and walked over to her desk. She leaned over and began to sign a slip. I groaned and lay back down. My head pounded with a headache that I knew would only get worse.

Questions swarmed around my brain. How did I get here and where was here? This Bella girl swore she was my sister and they knew my name. "Alright Miss Swan you are excused to take your sister to the hospital," the nurse said. My eyes widened as I stared at the brown haired girl. Bella Swan? As in Twilights Bella? It didn't make since she was a fictional character. She didn't even have a sister. I began to panic all over again.

What was going on? Bella guided me outside to her old red truck. It looked just like the book described. It drove like it did to. I hated slow cars. I had always driven fast and had a knack for not getting caught by the police. When we arrived at the hospital my nerves kicked in again. Hospitals brought back bad memories that I desperately kept at bay.

Not long later I found myself sitting on paper that crinkled every time I moved. Bella sat in a chair nearby gazing at me with hidden worry. The door opened and my eyes snapped in that direction. The man that walked in was young and incredibly handsome. He had blond hair and pale skin but none of that was the reason for why I was staring. "Hello I'm Dr. Cullen." I however already knew this.

I really was in Twilight. This man standing in front of me proved it. There was only one word that explained the way he looked. Even though he looked nice there was an air about him that screamed dangerous. He was a vampire. That was easy enough to tell when you knew what to look for.

His gold eyes settled on me and I forced myself to look away. I couldn't let him see that I recognized him. That wouldn't bode well. "What seems to be the problem?" His voice was like silk and flowed around me. It was highly appealing.

I let Bella give the same reason she gave the nurse. It wasn't like I knew what had happened. Carlisle's golden eyes settled back on me. "I'm feeling much better now," I said. I held his gaze trying to will him to let me go. He smiled.

"I'm going to still have to take an X-ray to make sure there's no permanent damage. If you'll follow me." I spent the next thirty minutes letting him run tests. When we were finally done I couldn't help but feel relieved. He held up the X-ray and studied it. "I don't see any lasting problems just a bump. If you have any more trouble with remembering come back. That also includes dizziness and nausea." I nodded and jumped down.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen," I said. On the way back to the Swan residence or I guess it would be home I gazed at my reflection. My hair was lighter than Bella's and I had blue eyes but I figured I would have inherited that from Renee.

There were a couple things I had figured out. One I was in Twilight. Two I was Bella's twin sister. Three I had no idea how I had gotten here or if I would ever get home. Four I still didn't remember what happened after I entered the grocery store. I had a feeling whatever happened was the reason I was here.

When we got home Bella led me to my room which I was thankful for since I had no clue where it was. I didn't want Bella to think I needed to go back to the hospital to tell Carlisle that I still couldn't remember. After making sure I was alright she left to go make dinner. I strode over to my bed and sat down. My eyes took in my new room. The place I would be sleeping for now on.

The room was a green and gold theme. It was calming and soothed my nerves. It looked similar to my own room. After taking a few deep breaths I began looking around the room to find clues about Zuri Swan. She didn't even exist in the books which led to think that I had appeared out of thin air. Whoever or whatever brought me here created a life and memories in the original characters memories. Now all I had to do was search for clues about her or my past.

I had to start thinking that she was me. As I searched I found pictures of myself with Bella and a woman I could only guess was Renee. There were other pictures of when I was younger with a man. He I figured was Charlie.

The more I looked the better I realized that Zuri Swan had acted just like how I would. I only had to fake like I knew these people. Better said than done. I groaned and fell back into my bed. The dark green comforter cushioned my fall. A ringing pierced the air with its obnoxious shrieks.

I frowned as I dug it out of my backpack. Caller I.D. flashed the last name I wanted to see. "Hello," I said carefully. A bright voice answered on the other side.

"Hello Zuri dear," my now mother said. I wasn't ready to deal with this. I felt like she would be able to see through me and know I'm not her daughter.

"Mom," I said.

"Zuri are you alright?" I froze and panic rose inside my chest making it hard for me to breathe. Oh god she can tell.

"I'm fine," I said while forcing my voice to stay calm. "Why?" There was a pause before she spoke again.

"You just sound like something's wrong," she said. "Is everything alright? How was your first day of school? How are you enjoying Forks?" So today had been the first day of school which meant that I had prevented Bella from sitting next to Edward. He never had the urge to eat her. I had to make sure not to change anything else.

Only one problem. I wasn't addicted to Twilight like most of my friends. I had read the books only once or twice. This meant I didn't remember everything that had happened. What if something goes wrong or I changed something by accident. Bella could miss her opportunity at a happy forever after.

I forced those thoughts from my mind when I realized Renee was waiting for an answer.

"Everything is fine mom. School was school. People were curious by the new girl I made a few friends." Or at least I think I did. I had no clue how the beginning of school was. "Forks is lovely I'm going to like it here." I came up with this answer by what I remembered of the books. It seemed nice and like a good place to live.

Renee spent another fifteen minutes asking questions before saying good-bye. I closed the phone and let out a sigh. It seemed like I had passed the first test. Renee had no doubt that I wasn't her daughter thank god. After telling Bella I was going to bed early I climbed the stairs again and got ready for bed. I was so tired. It had already been night time before I popped here.

If I'm lucky enough I'll wake up in my own bed and this would have been just a dream.

_I give you the gift of sight to help you on your way…_


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn Till Dusk

Chapter Three

**Is this just a detour**

**'Cuz I gotta be sure**

No such luck. I had woken to find myself still in the world of Twilight. Or maybe I should start thinking of it as my world. For all I know I was stuck here. By the time I was ready for school Charlie was already gone and once again I thanked god. I wasn't ready to talk to him.

I also saw that I had my own car. It wasn't anything like Bella's old truck. Apparently I had bought it before coming to Forks. It was a mustang 67 Shelby gt500. I fell in love with it at first glance. I had begged Bella to let me drive it but she said that we were going to carpool in her truck and when I still fought she played the older card.

"Yeah not by much," I mumbled but got into the truck. I let it go. I wonder how much older she is older than me. When we got to school I felt the familiar nerves settle in. Yesterday's events would be all over school I knew that. It was a small town and the school gossip had been sitting at our table. Bella caught onto my feelings and gave me a smile. She was way too observant for her own good.

If anyone was to find out that I didn't belong here would be her or Edward. Oh god! Edward could read minds. What if he could read mine? I was already screwed if he could.

I searched the parking lot for the Cullen's and found them on the other side. I surveyed them quickly but found no sign that they suspected a thing. A hand grabbed my shoulder. Gasping I let instinct take over me. Spinning around I jumped back away from whoever had touched me. One thing you must know about me. I hated being touched especially if I don't know you're going to do it.

The guy from yesterday looked down at me. "Sorry if I startled you," he said with a grin on his face. Startled was an understatement. My heart was racing and felt like it would jump out of my chest.

I needed to calm down or I was going to have a heart attack. "Hello," I said. I tried figuring out who he was. Unfortunately for me descriptions didn't come with pictures.

He opened his mouth to say something but someone else called out his name. "Mike!" This was Mike Newton? Should have known he fit his description perfectly. So far the only people's whose descriptions were understated were the Cullen's. They were far more beautiful than I had ever imagined. However unlike my newly found sister I had more control and didn't stare at them. Instead I turned back around and made my way into the school. I planned on going to the office and saying I lost my schedule.

In actuality I don't even know where my schedule had been put. The office was just like how the book described it. There were four padded chairs sitting across from each other with a table in the middle. The orange specked carpet covered the floor, notices and awards covered the light blue walls, and then there was the ticking of a big clock.

Plastic plants filled the corners, a long counter cut the room in half, baskets and papers scattered across it, while a large red-haired women wearing glasses sat behind the counter clicking away at a computer. The bell announced my arrival and she glanced up. Recognition flooded her face. So I had come in yesterday.

"What can I do for you dear?" she asked. She put her full attention on me which told me she didn't have a lot to do. I had a feeling she was happy for something to do and wouldn't question me when I asked for another schedule.

"I need another schedule," was all I said. I had been right. As soon as the words past from my lips she was clicking away at her computer again. I stood awkwardly in front of the counter as I waited. I hated not having anything to do with myself. It was unsettling.

Seconds later the printing machine sprang alive and made a low humming noise. She grabbed the paper and handed it to me. "Here you go," she said way too cheerfully. The warm paper slid between my fingers and I nodded thanks to her before leaving. The first half of the day went by easily enough.

I quickly put names to faces and found myself disliking Jessica. I didn't understand how Bella ever was friends with her. The girl was highly annoying and wouldn't stop talking. Several times I found myself slipping into a daydream during one of her talk fests.

When lunch came around I found myself highly relieved but not hungry. Come to think of it I hadn't felt hungry ever since I arrived here. Frowning I got into line behind Bella. I would get something anything and try to eat. I let my mind wonder as I picked up an apple and grabbed a juice. After paying for it I followed behind Bella absentmindedly to the table.

I wasn't watching where I was going and almost ran into a girl who had been making her way toward her friends. I avoided her by stepping back and spinning around. Bella raised her eyebrow at this. "What?" I mumbled as I sat down beside her.

"When did you get so graceful," she teased. I smirked and threw my apple up in the air and caught it.

"Looks like I'm the more graceful twin," I teased back. She scowled playfully at me. I let myself get lost in thought again as I tossed the apple. I tipped back into my chair as I did this. Suddenly this urge came over me. My eyes snapped to Bella and I felt this tugging before I lost ties with my body.

Black dots swam across my vision before another whole image took over my sight. I was no longer looking at the cafeteria.

_Instead I was looking at a younger Bella. A younger me stood next to her and I saw that we were in a backyard. Both girls were giggling as they blew bubbles. _

_ The scenery changed once again to when we were slightly older. There was a storm outside and the younger me charged into Bella's room. Bella moved over and allowed younger me to climb into bed. _

_ More and more memories flashed across my vision. Each one in Bella's point of view. The memories flashed faster and I saw when Renee told us we had a choice to stay with her or go to Forks. It had been Bella's idea to go but I was all for it. _

_ It skipped to the day that we were leaving. The scene from the book had been exactly right. Another memory flashed forward to when we met Charlie. _

_ "I call back!" I yelled. Bella shook her head at me. _

_ "Isn't it supposed to be shotgun?" she said. Other me smirked at her while pointing toward the police cruiser. _

_ "It's a cop car of course I want to ride in the back," I had said. I opened the car and hopped in. Charlie chuckled at me as they slipped into the car. _

_ "Why would you want to sit back there?" Bella asked. Other me rolled her eyes. _

_ "I'm never going to get to see how it feels unless I get in trouble. Besides that it feels like you're chauffeuring me around." _

_ The memory faded to the morning of yesterday. I looked as nervous as I felt today. The memory rushed forward until it was the scene at lunch. Other me had been laughing when she stopped and Mike asked me what was wrong. _

The cafeteria filled my vision once again and I let out a shaky breath. Thankfully no one noticed my episode but I was slightly freaked out. Leaning forward I brought my chair back to all four feet. What just happened? Was that really all of Bella's memories? God that was an invasion of privacy even if it helped with my situation. The bell rang signaling lunch was over.

As Bella and I walked to our next class I realized I get to see what happens between Bella and Edward. The teacher placed Bella next to Edward like I knew he would while I was placed by Mike. At this I silently chewed the teacher out. Mike annoyed me and couldn't choose between Bella and I. Bella had been right he was a lot like a lost puppy. I was thankful when the teacher signaled the beginning of class. Instead of listening I watched Edward and Bella.

Edward really did look like he was in pain but I noticed something no one else would have. The hunger that shown in his eyes. I was impressed with the restraint he had. Of course he almost led her away to kill her anyway but the point was he hadn't. When the bell rang Edward bolted from class.

I stood up more slowly and watched as a stunned Bella gathered her stuff. In that moment I wanted so bad to tell her everything would be alright but I wasn't supposed to know that. Sadly I walked up to her knowing exactly what she was thinking. Mike beat me though and stood by her.

"So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that." Bella cringed away and I shot the boy a glare.

"Tactful," I mumbled too low for him to hear.

"Was that the boy I sat next to in Biology?" she asked artlessly. I sighed before leaving. This conversation had been covered in the book. Gym was my last class and I found the place easily enough. Couch Clapp found me a uniform and changed into the ghastly uniform. I snickered at his name. Bella came in shortly after and looked nervous as she spotted the volleyball net. I laughed lightly to myself knowing how horrible she was at sports.

For my own entertainment I left her to fend for herself. Both teams quickly learned that she was the weak link and a danger to herself and everyone else around her.

Taking pity on my sister and the team I moved to go stand next to her. "You did this for your own entertainment didn't you?" she said. I laughed and nodded. "Figures but thanks anyway." The coach signaled for spot change. Bella and I made up our own position and I effectively hit the ball every time it came over to us. After gym Bella muttered "why did you have to be the coordinated one?"

Having been quicker than Bella I was already at the truck. Jumping up onto the hood I scanned the crowd as I waited for her. The Cullen's caught my attention. I froze when I noticed someone that didn't belong in their group. Even though I knew he didn't belong he fit in perfectly with the family. He was a vampire that much was perfectly clear. His brown hair looked like he had just rolled out of bed. It didn't even look like it had been styled that way.

Scanning Bella's memories from my episode I searched for his introduction at lunch. It was there. He had been introduced with Alice. Nathaniel Hale. The boyfriend of Alice Cullen. My breath caught in my throat as the memory played on. Edward wasn't the only one that had been introduced as a bachelor. Jasper had been also.

It was another thing that had changed with my arrival but why? It didn't make since that it would be something that would change. Edward looked up and our eyes locked. I knew my confusion shown clearly on my face and I took great relief in the fact that I knew he couldn't read my mind.

I refused to look away. To be intimidated. The sound of approaching footsteps caused me to break eye contact. I hated being snuck up on and not aware of my surroundings. My eyes snapped to the approaching person and I automatically lean away. Bella glared at me.

"Get off my hood," she said. I rolled my eyes and slid off. I glanced back toward the Cullen's to find that they had already gone.

**So what do you guys think? Should I keep writing? **


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn Till Dusk

Chapter Four

The next day at lunch I glanced at the Cullen's table and found as suspected Edward was gone. I sighed sadly at knowing how Bella would be feeling. I of course knew he went to Alaska and would be back next week. Throughout the week I watched everyone around me. In all honesty I was still waiting on waking up and this would have been all just a dream. So until that moment happened I was soaking up everything I could.

That didn't mean I allowed people to get close to me. The only person I let in was Bella. In this world she was my twin and I felt that connection between us. With everyone else I kept a wall up and didn't let them come pass it. This seemed to irritate Mike because he seemed hell bent on going out with me. I found it irritating. Occasionally I'd feel that draw I had felt the other day but ignored it. I didn't want to see anyone else's past especially not in that much detail.

People's past should be respected I knew that better than anyone. I'd hate it if someone saw my own past. That weekend I spent it familiarizing myself with Forks and the woods behind our house.

I refused to go too deep into them because I knew the dangers out there and my life plan wasn't centered on getting eaten by a hungry vampire or bear. By Monday Bella had seemed to come to terms that she had driven away Edward. I however couldn't wait to see her face when she saw Edward. Once again I tried to get Bella to let me drive my car but apparently she knows how I drive and is afraid I'll wreck in these conditions. Rolling my eyes I allowed myself to get pushed into the truck.

Besides Edward coming back and what Bella's reaction would be the best part of the day was when it began to snow. I loved the snow and had seriously missed it when my family moved to California. Bella didn't seem to agree with me and stared at the snow in disgust. Throughout the morning I kept finding myself involved in a new snow fight. By the time lunch had arrived Bella quickly learned not to be around Mike or me. We seemed to be popular targets for snow balls.

She quickly moved with her binder held protectively in front of her. A little ways away I spotted the Cullen's having their own fun in the snow. Their fight looked more like something you'd see in a movie. Peeling my attention away from the vampire family I glanced back over at Bella. Jessica clearly thought this was hilarious but refrained from throwing a snow ball at her. I however had no such restraint and grabbed my own ball of mush.

After dodging a couple of well-aimed snow balls I threw my own at Bella. It hit her on the back of the head. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face but quickly wiped it off when she turned to face me. Her glare was scary. Silently I followed her into the cafeteria and she froze.

I knew she had spotted Edward and I quickly maneuvered so I could see her face. It was paler than usual and her mouth hung open in surprise. I couldn't help it. My amusement from before rushed back and I burst out laughing. The people around me glanced at me with confused looks gracing their features but I paid them no mind. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Emmett and Nathaniel turn to look at me. Bella quickly unfroze and glared at me.

"Oh my god you're face," I gasped out. "Classic." I could see both vampires smile at this but still look slightly confused. On cue Mike appeared at Bella's side. I followed behind amusement written clearly across my face. I got the usual apple and juice. I never really ate the apple. Normally I only took a couple bites from it mostly to keep Bella from worrying. It wasn't that I didn't have an appetite it was that I had a very small one. A couple of bites and I was full.

I got thirsty more than I got hungry. As per usual I followed the group over to our table and leaned back in my chair throwing my apple up and down. Occasionally I'd take a bite before throwing it up again. I caught Bella staring at the Cullen's again or more like studying Edward. I wonder how fast she would have figured their secret out if she had all the clues in front of her in the beginning. I myself would have found it far-fetched and impossible.

Jessica quickly caught on that Bella wasn't paying her any attention. "Bella, what are you staring at?" she asked while following her gaze. My own gaze lazily swept across the room until it landed on the person in question. His eyes snapped to Bella's and she quickly dropped her gaze. His gaze was one of curiosity and being unsatisfied. I could only guess it was because he couldn't read her mind. Jessica leaned over to giggle something into Bella's ear and the words of the book washed over me.

I found it quite weird knowing what was happening or going to know when I wasn't supposed to. Of course besides the weirdness I felt there was also one of being thankful. "I don't think he likes me," Bella confided. Still looking queasy she laid her head down on her arm. I leaned back in my chair once again.

"The Cullen's don't like anybody…" There's a good reason for that. It keeps you people safe. "Well they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you." Indeed he was.

"Stop looking at him," she hissed. I found this all quite entertaining and looked back and forth between the two tables. I think I was having a little too much fun in my sister's pain. Mikes announcement of a having an epic battle in the blizzard this afternoon caught my attention and once again put my chair back on all fours.

His suggestion would have been fun if I hadn't already known the snow would be gone by then. Disappointment flooded my body and I slumped in my chair. No one noticed my change of mood. No one except for a single member of the Cullen family. I noticed his head slightly turn toward me. I leaned back in the chair bored with the conversation and gazed out the window. Rain began to fall and I knew it would have most of the snow gone by the time lunch was over.

I felt someone's gaze burn a hole in my back but I ignored it. Even if it made my skin crawl with not knowing who it was. It went against my every instinct to ignore that feeling to turn around and look but I knew I had to fight that instinct because it was the same one that told me to run. I no longer needed it since I was no longer in my own world. The dangers of that world disappeared when I showed up here.

However my body had gone completely rigid and I didn't move for the rest of lunch. At the ring of the bell the feeling of being watched was gone and I gracefully slid from my seat and dashed from the cafeteria.

Dodging people as I did this. Groans reached my ears as people saw the snow disappear. It seems I wasn't the only one disappointed by this. Bella however looked way too happy by this fact. Deciding that that just wouldn't do I picked up what little bit of snow was left and threw it at her. I didn't even bother with hiding my smile as she had seen me throwing it. If looks could kill I would be six feet under. There was a booming laugh that came from my left but I ignored it. She didn't say anything just glared as I walked peacefully beside her.

Her mood would change anyway once we got to class. As I predicted her mood did change when we got to class. It had gotten nervous and I happily left her to what she thought was her doom.

For the rest of class I kept glancing at them and watching Bella's reactions. When we began our labs I ended up doing all the identifying and then explaining to Mike. He seemed terribly lost. I didn't blame him if it hadn't had been for Bella's memories I probably wouldn't know any of this stuff either.

At the end of class Mike made a bee line for Bella. I hung back shaking my head as I exited the classroom. As I was exiting the room I almost ran into Nathanial but dodged him. _"How did she do that? She didn't even see me." _My head snapped up at those words and I locked eyes with the vampire. He seemed confused at my action which led me to believe he hadn't said those words out loud.

Ignoring the feeling of being watched once more I swiftly turned away from Nathanial and walked to Gym. Like last week I covered Bella and kept her from harming anyone. That was until it was her turn to serve. Then everyone ducked and hoped for the best. Unlike last week my mind wasn't totally in it. I was trying to figure out what happened back with Nathanial.

Had I really read his mind? How cool! But once again it made me feel guilty knowing that I was invading people's privacy. "Are you alright?" Bella asked after the game.

"I'm fine just got a lot on my mind." She nodded but still looked worried. We both walked to the truck and once inside she turned on the heater. The warmth enveloped me reminding me of what it felt like sitting in front of a fire. Lost in thought I hadn't noticed that she began backing up the truck until she slammed on the break. I burst out laughing having remembered the scene from the book. Glancing to my right I looked to see if Edward really had been laughing.

Seemed like I wasn't the only one that found it funny.

**If you want to see what Zuri looks like go to my profile I'm putting up a link. **

**Any way what did you guys think? Good? Bad? I love getting reviews so don't be afraid to click that button. **


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn Till Dusk

Chapter Five

When I woke up the next morning I found it was earlier than usual. Looking toward the window I realized why. The light was brighter than usual and creeped in through the cracks of the curtain. Getting up I walked over to the window and pulled it back. Outside was like a winter wonderland. Snow covered everything making it seem brighter. Ice covered the ground also but that wouldn't be a bother.

Quickly I pulled on a dark purple long sleeved shirt, boots, jacket, and a beanie. I rushed outside and let my childhood fly back. The innocence before everything changed. Memories of playing in the snow with my parents flooded my mind and I smiled in contempt.

Laughing I fell back in the snow. As I was making a snow angel Bella came out looking less than happy. She sniffed and looked at the snow in disgust. "How can you like this stuff?" she asked. I shrugged and stood up.

"Might have something to do with the fact that I'm coordinated." She rolled her eyes and walked over to the truck trying not to fall. I laughed at her progress and walked over fairly fine. This was my kind of weather. I stopped and stared at the chains on the wheels of the truck. Something tugged at the back of my mind but I couldn't for the life of me remember why this was so important.

Bella looked like she was going to start getting all sentimental on me so I quickly got into the cab. She followed shortly after but kept quiet. When we arrived at school we both got out and I moved around the truck to come stand by her. The nagging memory that something was wrong wouldn't go away and I felt like I should be close to Bella.

She still looked like she was trying to get over the feelings the snow chains brought on. I guess I could see her point if my father had done it I would feel the same way but I still hadn't come to think of Charlie as my father. He was more of a friend but I guess some day I could come to think of him as dad.

In that moment I was drug out from my inner musings by a deafening high-pitched screech that was coming up on us fast. Fear flooded my veins when the scene in the book flooded my mind. Bella had been right it was nothing like in the movies when everything slows down. If anything everything had sped up. Without thinking I grabbed Bella and put myself between her and the oncoming van.

The only thing I could think of was that I had to protect my sister. She gripped me in fear as my body tensed waiting for the impact. One thing the movies did have right was the fact that everything became much clearer. I wished that was something that wasn't right because I didn't appreciate having my own death in sharp focus. I saw Edward and the look of horror etched on his face. The rest of the Cullen clan also had the same look.

My gaze connected with Jasper's own gaze for a split second before I closed my eyes and gripped Bella tighter. Before the ear shattering crunch of the van hitting the bed something hit us causing us to fall to the floor. I heard the crack of Bella's head hit the cement. Adrenaline pumped through my veins leaving everything that happened afterwards in sharp focus. Something cold pinned Bella and I to the floor. The words of the book raced through my mind as I tried to find out what would happen next.

Grabbing Bella I swung our legs around out of the way from where the van would soon be. As the van settled a groaning metallic thud pierced my ears. In that first second in was silent then the screams began.

Sitting up I moved back away from Bella and Edward knowing she would begin her questions. The adrenaline still coursed through my veins causing my heart to pound in my ears. I knew once the adrenaline faded I would become weak and what just happened would settle in. "How in the…" she trailed off. My head snapped toward her. "How did you get over here so fast?"

"I was standing right next to you, Bella," he said, his voice had once again become serious. I watched the exchange silently. She moved to get up and he let her. He himself slid away from her toward me. The yelling of the others distracted me as I heard someone say "Get Tyler out of the van." This I knew wasn't a good idea because if he was hurt it would only do more damage. But then I remembered that he really wasn't hurt that bad and it wouldn't cause any problems.

Edwards's chuckle filled my ears and once again I drew my attention toward them. "You were over there," Bella said confidence filling her voice. "You were by your car." Edwards's expression became hard.

"No I wasn't." I decided to step in to keep Edward from getting angry with my sister.

"I saw you," she said determinedly. Sighing I stepped forward.

"He was right next to us Bella," I said. She snapped her head in my direction and Edward looked up at me in shock. She shook her head.

"No he wasn't," she said stubbornly. Edward turned back to Bella and pleaded with her with his eyes.

"Please Bella," he pleaded.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Trust me," he said. Even to me his voice was overwhelming and I turned away. Stupid vampire and his ability to dazzle. The sirens in the distance caught my attention and I stood up.

"Will you promise to explain everything to me later?" she asked.

"Fine," he snapped. I could clearly hear the frustration in his voice.

"Fine." Like the book said it took six EMTs and two teachers to shift the van far enough away to get the stretchers to us. I refused my stretcher and since I was standing when they arrived they allowed it. Bella however wasn't lucky enough. Edward snitched her out. I held in my laughter when they put on the neck brace Bella didn't see this as funny.

I got in the back with Bella but before they could close the doors Charlie pulled up and freaked out when he saw Bella on the stretcher. "Bella!" he yelled in panic. When he saw me sitting safely next to Bella not in a stretcher relief filled his face slightly.

"I'm completely fine, Char-Dad," she sighed. "There's nothing wrong with me." As Charlie turned to a paramedic for an actual opinion of this I turned my attention toward the Cullen's. They did not look happy with Edward but I understood their reasons. Bella however didn't and looked confused.

What she didn't know was that Edward just put their secret in danger but I was grateful. If he hadn't Bella and I would have died. For some reason I wasn't worried about myself but more for Bella. I could die but if I knew she was alright I'd be happy.

On the way to the hospital Bella kept sending me glares of loath. I smiled at her. "Your face is going to get stuck like that," I said sweetly.

"Why do you get to be stretcher free?" she asked in jealousy.

"Because I did not crack my head on the cement bells," my voice was mock stern. When we got to the hospital I hopped out of the ambulance and watched Edward stride into the hospital. I assumed he went to Carlisle.

As Bella was taken into the emergency room I had to stay behind and fight with a nurse. "That's my sister back there!" I yelled. The nurse huffed and crossed her arms.

"You're not going back there until you have permission from a doctor," she said stubbornly. I watched as Edward strode easily into the room. My glare hardened. By now I was feeling really bad about forgetting about the incident. Guilt coursed through my body as I realized I could have kept her from getting hurt.

"Listen lady," I growled. "I'm going in there." The women looked shocked and I slid around her and into the room. I had just come in when Edward said he came to spring her. "Bella!" Both of their attention snapped to me. I ran over to her and hovered.

"I'm so sorry!" I said, anguish leaked through my voice. She looked at me in puzzlement. "I should have seen the van." Understanding filled her eyes and they softened.

"It wasn't your fault Zuri," she said. "You had no way of knowing." Tears leaked through my eyes and I forgot about Edward and Tyler being there.

"But that's the thing I should have known." I climbed into the bed with her and she soothed me by running her hands through my hair.

"How could you?" she asked. This only made me feel worse considering I could have known very easily if only I had read the books more. My friends had said that one day knowing those books word by word would be the difference between life and death. Somehow I didn't think they meant being drug into the Twilight world.

Instead of answering I clamped my mouth shut and looked down at the white sheets in guilt. I could feel Edward's curious stare on me but I ignored him. Not even a second later Carlisle walked into the room. He raised an eye brow at me but I ignored him. Instead I snuggled closer to my twin.

"So, Miss Swan," Carlisle said in his appealing voice. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she said. I could hear the frustration in her voice and I wondered how many times she's had to say that. He walked to the light board that was over our head and turned it on. As he got closer to us he froze for a second and stared at me with curiosity. He quickly glanced at Edward and he nodded. I knew Edward had answered a question that Carlisle had thought.

Bella hadn't caught the exchange but my own curiosity was spiked. What was that all about? Turning back to his work he spoke to Bella. "Your X-rays look good," he said. "Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard."

"It's fine," she said with a sigh. I caught the scowl she sent toward Edward. Carlisle reached forward and began to probe lightly along her skull. Bella winced and I moved closer to her.

"Tender?" he asked. After that I once again got lost in my own thoughts. It wasn't until Bella said "No, no!" a little too loudly that I came back to the present. She moved to get off the hospital bed and I remembered she staggered when she stood up so I slipped from the bed and caught her just as she swayed.

I felt Edwards gaze once again on me and I knew I was only making myself an even more mystery in the Cullen's eyes. When I turned to look at Edward I saw the curiosity and I wished he wouldn't try to figure me out. It was better if everyone stayed oblivious to the fact that I wasn't from here.

"I'm going to go find Cha- Dad," I said quietly before slipping through the door. The nurse from before sent me a glare and I smiled sweetly at her. Instead of finding Charlie like I had said I slid down onto the floor and buried my head in my hands. I didn't even hear the person approach until they were sitting next to me on the floor. My head snapped up as my body tensed.

I was met with the sight of Rosalie. To say I was surprised was an understatement. I was completely shocked. "I'm sorry," I whispered once I got over the shock. She looked at me in puzzlement.

"Why?" she asked. I sighed and rubbed my face.

"Because my sister isn't going to stop until she finds out," I whispered quietly knowing she could hear me.

"How did you find out?" At this I was slightly startled. I hadn't meant to give the impression that I knew.

"I haven't," I finally said deciding it would be best if they believed I didn't know. "I know when someone has a secret that they wished to be kept just that a secret. Bella is just too stubborn to let it go."

"And you?" I looked up from the floor. Rosalie was gazing intently at me.

"I know that there are some things that are best kept in the dark." With those cryptic words I stood up and left. Rose didn't try to stop me but I felt her gaze on me until I turned the corner. When I found Charlie I saw that I beat Bella. She must still be talking to Edward.

When Charlie spotted me he quickly made his way to my side. Before I knew what was happening he had pulled me into a hug. My body tensed but after a few seconds I relaxed and hugged him back. This was the most emotion I've seen him show. "Thank god you're alright," he whispered. "I was so worried about you two."

I laughed lightly and pulled back. "We're fine dad," I said. To prove my point Bella walked into the room. Charlie let the fact that he told Renee out and Bella freaked out. Of course Renee wasn't much better and it took both of us saying that we were fine for her to calm down. That night Bella went to bed early and I decided to follow her lead.

Unfortunately for me I found myself having my first nightmare.

**So another chapter. What do you think? Also I've been thinking about making a playlist to go along with this story. Should I? **

**Also does anyone know any good Twilight/OC stories? **


	6. Chapter 6

Dawn Till Dusk

Chapter Six

I woke with a start to find my legs tangled in the bed sheets. My heart was racing and sweat covered my skin. I couldn't remember what I was dreaming about only that I had been terrified. All of a sudden I felt my skin crawl at the thought of being alone.

I tried rationalizing with myself saying that I knew there was nothing in my room to be scared of but I found that my fear filled mind didn't much care for it. It screamed for me to run away to get out of the shadow filled room. The darkness only brought back the fear from the dream so I stood up and quickly left my room. Pausing outside Bella's room I wondered when Edward began sneaking in.

I couldn't remember if it ever said. Not being able to stand being alone I pushed open the door knowing Edward would leave if he was in there. The room was empty only a slight breeze.

Walking over to Bella I pushed her over. Her eyes opened and looked at me. "What are you doing?" she asked with sleep lacing her voice. I knew she was having her own bad dream.

"I had a bad dream," I said knowing that she wouldn't ask for more. From her memories I had seen that we use to do this a lot when we were younger and scared. It was an unspoken agreement that we didn't say anything just allowed the other safety. The rest of the week was filled with nosey people asking about the accident.

I quickly got annoyed and began shrugging and giving a non-committable "I don't know." People quickly figured out I wasn't going to be any help with sating their desire for gossip so they stopped asking. Since no one dared ask Edward that only left Bella. I felt sorry for the girl but since the accident I had been pulling away.

The nightmares had been coming every night but for the life of me I couldn't remember what they were about. I only remembered the sense of dread. The Cullen's kept to themselves as usual and none of them looked Bella's way again. Even though I was distancing myself from Bella I still hovered over her and made sure she was alright.

I was afraid that something would change and Edward and she wouldn't get together. The weeks went by and I watched Bella slip into a depression. My heart ached to help her but I knew only Edward could do that.

Mike became excited for the beach trip that was coming up and I finally relented into going when Bella pleaded with me to go with her. I found myself curious to see what Jacob looked like. Jessica one day brought up the dreaded dance that was coming up. I had even walked in to find Bella on the phone talking to Jessica and I knew what the conversation was about.

Poor Bella was going to be so confused tomorrow. As predicted she was. I found myself looking in amusement when Mike brought up the dance. From where I sat I couldn't hear what was being said but that didn't matter. I already knew. I watched as Edward moved slightly to look at her. Mike looking dejected walked over to his seat beside me. He angled his chair toward me.

"Would you go to the dance with me?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Isn't it girl's choice?" At this point I was slightly amused and irritated. I didn't mind being a second choice as long as it wasn't only moments after you tried asking the girl and you didn't just ask in front of me. That and she was my sister.

"Yes," he said with a slight blush tinting his cheeks. I looked toward Edward and Bella to see Edward watching us. He looked almost worried for my answer. This only made me even more confused and I turned back to Mike.

"Sorry Mike I won't be going to the dance. I'll be going with Bella to Seattle. Besides you really should say yes to Jessica. You two are perfect for each other." He looked slightly dejected by this but nodded. I tried not feeling guilty about turning down Mike but I already had several people ask me today and I was beginning to get irritated by it.

After I turned down Mike Edward seemed to have untense and he turned to talk to Bella. For the rest of the hour I sat there trying to figure out why Edward reacted the way he did. I felt like I was missing out on something. I couldn't help but also feel like I had once again changed the storyline.

By the end of school I had snapped at several people. Gym had been horrible. I was almost as bad as Bella and I loved basketball. My mind was stuck on Edwards reactions and I hated not knowing what was going on. Considering it was about me it could mean anything. I didn't even wait for Bella after Gym I just needed to get away from the school before I let myself go crazy on the mystery of the Cullen's. They really shouldn't even be that hard to figure out since I know almost everything about them.

Just as I thought I was home free I ran into Erik. I had just got outside and was heading toward the truck when he cornered me. I groaned and wished he would have gone after Bella and not me.

I didn't want or need this right now and I was afraid I would be rude to the poor boy. He looked nervous and it was and I'm sure the look on my face wasn't helping. From the corner of my eye I could see the Cullen's standing around. Emmett and Nathanial looked highly amused by something and I couldn't help but feel it was because of me.

I took in a deep breath before speaking so I made sure it was as polite as possible. "Hey Erik," I said while trying to keep my voice neutral. It didn't help that I already knew what he was about to say.

"Hi, Zuri," he said nervously. I forced myself to say the next words.

"What's up?" His voice took an uncomfortable edge as he forced out the next words.

"Uh, I was wondering… if you'd like to go… to… the dance with… me," his voice broke on the last word and my face softened. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper tense and clench his fist. He looked pissed at something and once again I couldn't help but wonder what was up with the Cullen's. Their acting weirder now than they did in the books.

I found it harder to say no to Erik then I did to the others. It probably had something to do with the fact that he looked so nervous and uncomfortable. "I'm sorry Erik I'm going with Bella to Seattle that weekend." As soon as the words left my mouth guilt washed over me. His face fell and I couldn't help but feel like I just kicked his puppy.

"Yeah alright," he said sadly. "That's fine… uh… next time maybe." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah sure," I said while biting my lip. Please don't take that literally. He slouched off and as I made my way to the truck I peaked at the Cullen's. Jasper still looked mad but he looked slightly better than seconds before. Weird. Bella was waiting for me at the truck.

"What took you so long?" she asked. "You left before I did." Sighing I climbed into the cab.

"I got cornered by Erik," I groaned. She smiled sympathetically at me. She backed out and I groaned remembering what Edward does. True to the story he slid easily out from his face and parked in front of us. His family who've I had just seen over by the cafeteria started to make their way over to him. Before Bella could point out Tyler I was already sliding down in my seat.

Bella noticing this looked at me strangely. That was until Tyler knocked on her window. Her features morphed to one of anger as she realized that Edward was behind this. Like a good girl she rolled down the window and I wished she really hadn't. For once can't she just be rude and ignore people.

My body went rigid and I refused to look at the boy. Instead I focused my attention on the silver Volvo in front of us. "I'm sorry, Tyler, I'm stuck behind Cullen," Bella's voice leaked with annoyance and I couldn't help but feel the same.

"Oh, I know- I just wanted to ask Zuri something while we're trapped here," he said. I could practically hear the smile in his voice and my smile I forced on my face became strained. "Would you ask me to the dance?" I once again noticed Jasper tense and glare at nothing important.

I hate you Edward Cullen. He was officially no longer one of my favorite characters. "I won't be going to the dance Tyler," I began. "I'm going with Bella to Seattle that weekend." Bella looked surprised that I knew but she kept her mouth closed. My voice had betrayed my real feelings and I winced at how they sounded. Tyler however didn't seem to notice and kept on smiling.

"Yeah, that's what Mike and Erik said," he admitted. Even though I already knew this another dose of annoyance flowed through my veins and I grimaced.

"Why?" I said. He shrugged.

"I was hoping you were just letting them down easy," he said. By now I was as tense as Jasper had been. I bit my lip from saying something rude. Bella was right when she thought it was his entire fault. I forced myself to be pleasant.

"Sorry Tyler but I really will be gone that weekend." At this point I really did feel like I should leave that weekend. I needed to get away from Forks for a few hours. Bella would be with Edward and I didn't have anything better to do.

"That's cool." I dreaded his next words and refused to flinch when he said them. "We still have prom." He left before I could correct him and I knew my face was twisted up in horror. I could see the remainder of the Cullen's pile up in the car and Jasper still looked like he was going to blow a casket.

I glared at Edward as he shook with laughter. I knew he was watching and I hoped my glare would make him drop dead. Unfortunately for me it didn't. Bella who already was irritated with him today revved the engine threateningly. Too bad for her his siblings were already in the car and he sped away.

Bella drove a lot slower home and I felt myself itching to go driving my car. Driving fast and what most people would say unsafe was always a stress reliever for me. I would have done it to if Bella hadn't told me I wasn't allowed to leave. She obviously knew what my stress reliever was.

As soon as we got inside Bella began to cook and I flopped onto the couch and drowned myself in music. That's how Charlie found me when he got home. That night at dinner Bella brought up Seattle.

"Dad?" she asked. He looked up from his food and swallowed.

"Yeah, Bella?" I saw forward in my seat. She told him what she wanted to do and then explained why she wanted to go.

"That truck probably doesn't get very good gas mileage," he said echoing what I knew Bella was thinking.

"My car gets better mileage," I said throwing in my two cents. Charlie and Bella raised their eye brows at me. It was common knowledge I didn't let other people drive my car.

"You'd let her drive your car?" he asked. I laughed and shook my head.

"Of course not," I said before taking another bite of my food. "I'd be driving."

"It would be just you two going?" Charlie asked thinking it over. Bella and I looked to each other and nodded. Charlie obviously liked the fact that Bella wouldn't be going by herself but he also didn't like that fact that both of his daughters were going by themselves. Finally he relented.

"Alright." Bella and I exchanged smiles. "But will you be back in time for the dance?" Bella groaned. Of course he would still ask that. He should know Bella wasn't coordinated enough to dance. Bella began to explain that she didn't dance. I ate the rest of my food before going upstairs.

The next morning I went over what I thought was supposed to happen today. If I was right today would be the first step toward their relationship. I was excited about this because Bella really needed something to keep her occupied. Maybe then she'll finally let me drive my car.

We pulled into the school parking lot and I spotted Edward before she did. Like in the book he picked up the keys before she could. I glared at the offending boy in front of us. I still remembered yesterday. Bella obviously did to because she said "Why the traffic jam last night," she demanded.

My glare only hardened at the mention of it. Edward sent me an amused look but there was something else in his eyes that I couldn't place. "That was for Tyler's sake, I had to give him his chance," he snickered.

"Love to see that this amuses you," I grumbled before walking off. I couldn't believe that soon he'd be around the house. I groaned and rubbed my face. As I walked I tried to remember what was going to happen today. I really should have been paying more attention to my surroundings.

Since I clearly had been lost in my own thoughts I didn't see the person standing in front of me. Whoever it was was hard and cold like stone. My breath caught in my throat as I realized it had to be one of the Cullen's I had run into. Jumping back I looked up to see who it had been. Of course it would be Jasper.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I wasn't watching where I was going." His face softened when he looked down and saw it was me. This only made me even more confused then I already was.

"It's fine," he said. His eyes were filled with an emotion that I couldn't decipher. Walking away I shook my head. The Cullen's were confusing. As I walked to my class I started to think what I would actually do the night of the dance. Edward would be asking Bella right at this moment if she wanted to go with him even if they really were going to the meadow.

I could still go. Hopefully Charlie would allow me to go alone.

**The idea for a playlist is still open. Yay? Or Nay? **

**Oh thanks for everyone that's been reviewing. I love getting them. Also thanks to the people who have favorited and followed this story.**

**A shout out to scareDcat for being the first person to have reviewed on this story. Brownie points to you. :) **

**Don't forget to Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Dawn Till Dusk

Chapter Seven

My thoughts were centered on the emotions I had seen in Jaspers eyes this morning. They confused me. What had they been? All morning I tried to keep away from those thoughts. Bella was centered on one Cullen enough for the both of us. I don't need to let another Cullen fill my thoughts.

No matter how hard I fought against thinking about them I couldn't help it. There was something about the way that he looked at me that made me feel complete. God I needed to stop thinking like this. Lunch came by way too fast and I felt like I was slowly losing it. I felt this draw toward Jasper every time I saw him and I was afraid of what I would do when I saw him at lunch.

As soon as I stepped into the cafeteria my eyes were drawn toward the Cullen table. Beside me I could see Bella searching for Edward. She wouldn't find him there. My eyes found their target and I forced them away from him. God why was I acting this way? I didn't like him. I couldn't. I followed a disappointed Bella through the lunch line.

I grabbed my usual apple and juice and went to the regular table. Leaning back in the chair I forced my gaze to stay away from the Cullen table. I was hyper aware of the fact that he was only a few tables away.

So close my body screamed. God this was going to be annoying. I didn't understand what was going on and it was kind of freaking me out. "Edward Cullen is staring at you again," Jessica said to Bella. I had already spotted Edward a few tables away. "I wonder why he's sitting alone today." Oh he just wants to talk to my sister that's all. Of course she didn't know that yet.

Bella followed her gaze to where a lone Edward sat. I stifled my laugh at her face. Edward caught her gaze and smiled crookedly. He raised his hand and motioned for her to come to him. At her shocked face he winked. I had to stifle another laugh. Jessica looked at Bella in astonishment.

"Does he _mean _you?" she asked with insulting astonishment in her voice. This caused me to become defensive for my sister. I never liked Jessica's character.

"No he probably means you," I said mockingly. She narrowed her eyes at me but there was a hint of hopefulness in them.

"Yeah right," she said but her voice betrayed her true emotions.

"You should probably go see," I said seriously. I could see the amusement and disgust in Edwards face as he listened. Jessica shook her head. I turned to Bella.

"Go on," I said rolling my eyes. "Don't make the guy wait." I turned back to Jessica and smirked. Bella stood from the table and slowly made her way to the table. Jessica glared at me as Bella sat down. I knew I was probably on her hate list but I could care less.

Boredom settled around me now that Bella was no longer here. I tilted my chair back and sighed as I threw my apple absentmindedly in the air. My eyes searched the cafeteria for something entertaining. I hadn't even noticed Tyler standing up from his seat until he had snatched my apple from the air. My body tensed as my gaze fell on the boy.

He held the apple out of my reach and smirked at me. Then before I could respond he had leaned down and kissed my cheek. To say I was shocked was an understatement. I had completely frozen at the action. A bang startled me and my head snapped toward where the noise had come from.

Jasper seemed to have hit the table in anger. From what I didn't know. Just another think to add to the weirdness that covered the Cullen's. Tyler was no longer in front of me as Mike had chased him out of the cafeteria as soon as he had kissed me. Jessica only seemed to resent me even more for this. Angela looked apologetic as she handed me back my apple.

I didn't really want it anymore. Taking it from her I stood up and threw it away. With a glance at the clock I saw that it was almost time for the next class and I remembered that we would be blood testing today.

Even though I didn't get queasy around blood I still didn't show up for class. I was always that weird kid who didn't look away when the nurse told me to. Once again I found myself thinking about how odd Jasper was acting. He didn't act like this in the books.

What could be different? Well beside the fact that he and Alice was no longer together. I still wondered why that was. Knowing that Bella would soon find her way to the nurse's office I made my way to the truck instead. I could spend the class listening to music there. Or I could just take the truck and leave. It's not like Bella would be needing it and I didn't feel like showing up for Gym.

As I slowly made my way to the truck I saw Edward in his Volvo like he had told Bella. I felt his gaze on me as I walked to the truck and got in. I wished he wouldn't watch me. I hated it when people watched me. It bothered me.

Turning on the truck I found a station that actually worked and let my mind wonder. Not long after I watched Edward leave the car and I knew he would be going to Bella. I smiled as the scene in the book played in my mind. Bella didn't know what she was getting herself into.

I closed my eyes and let the music wash over me as I saw Bella and Edward walk toward me. Bella clearly looked surprised to see me. I rolled down the window. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Ditching," I stated.

"But you don't get sick around blood," she said confused. I shrugged.

"It's healthy to ditch class now and then," I said knowingly repeating the exact same words Edward had said. Both of them looked at me curiously probably wondering how I said the exact same as him.

"Well if you're ditching then you can take me home," she said. I looked at her in amusement knowing Edward wasn't going to let that happen.

"Didn't you hear me promise to take you safely home?" Edward said. I smirked at Bella.

"Don't make the man break his promise," I teased. Bella glared at me obviously thinking that I wasn't helping. My smirk only grew as I looked at her in amusement. She sighed knowing she was outnumbered. "See you at home." She sent me one last glare before going with Edward.

As soon as they left a pain grew in my stomach and I gasped. Bending over I gripped my middle trying to get the pain to go away. For some reason it felt familiar. A memory nagged at the back of my mind but was driven away from the pain. I gritted my teeth. It didn't make since I this was having. I don't know how long I sat there bent over when it began to slowly fade away until it was only a dull uncomfortable jab in my stomach.

Sitting up straight I took in a deep breath and tried to figure out what brought it on. A knocking on my window startled me and I jumped in my seat. Amused looking Jasper stared at me from the other side. When he saw how pale I was his amusement faded into one of worried.

I rolled down the window as far as it would go. "Are you alright?" he asked with genuine worry. I decided not to tell him about the pain in my stomach. It probably was nothing and wasn't his problem.

"I'm fine," I said. "You just startled me." He nodded but didn't look like he believed me. "Is there something you needed?" I was curious about why he was here talking to me.

"My brother Edward told me that Bella had agreed to go with him to Seattle but from what I understand she was going to go with you." I nodded. I of course already knew this but he hadn't known that. "I was wondering if I could tag along so you wouldn't have to go alone." This confused me. Why would he want to go with me?

My confusion must have shown on my face because he went on. "I highly doubt this thing would make it there with one tank of gas and I could help with the money." I looked at him in amusement. That's exactly what Charlie had said. "That's if you want me to come."

"I'm not taking the truck but my own car," I said. His face was completely free of any emotion but something wavered in his eyes. I quickly went on. "But you can come if you want." His smile was breath taking and I had to remind myself to breath. Ugh get control of yourself Zuri. I was however still curious about why he wanted to come.

"Um why do you want to come?" I asked. I hoped I didn't sound rude. His smile told me I hadn't sounded as rude as I thought.

"My brother stole your company. It's the least I could do." I nodded but couldn't help but believe that there was something else.

"Alright well I'll be leaving early in the morning."

"That won't be a problem," he said before turning around and leaving. I stared after him in confusion. As I pulled out of the parking lot I remembered that he wouldn't be able to come with me to Seattle because of the weather. For some reason this upset me.

**Does anyone know what's going on with Jasper? First person to get it right get's brownie points! **

**Still thinking about the Playlist. Should I? **

**And I just watched an episode of Criminal Minds with jackson rathbone in it. I was shocked to see it was him and had an argument with my dad about whether it was him or not. **

**Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Dawn Till Dusk

Chapter Eight

Contrary to what my body believes I didn't like pain so when I woke up at two in the morning the next day I wasn't a happy camper. It was that same feeling from yesterday. I felt like I had been just hit with a baseball bat in the stomach. I let out a gasp and held my middle expecting to see blood but there was nothing there.

Then the pain hit me. It was like a burning hot knife was plunged into my stomach. A scream was caught in my throat. Forget what I said earlier this was worse than yesterday. I curled into a fetal position on my bed hoping for the pain to go away. Tears streamed down my face but I refused to scream. That would only bring Bella and Charlie into the room and I was afraid I'd give Charlie a heart attack. I don't know how long it was before the pain faded away but I couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh.

Sitting up I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked like hell and felt like it. Sweat covered my body and my hair stuck to my face. There was no way I'd get back to sleep after that.

Grabbing some new clothes I decided to take a shower. I scrubbed at my body and let the water wash away the memory of the pain. I couldn't help but feel like this had something to do with how I had gotten here. To say I was scared was an understatement. I was freaked out. I ended up not going to school. I didn't want that to happen there and then having to explain myself.

At lunch I got a surprise. The pain in my stomach had come back but it was only a dull ache. But that wasn't the surprise. I was watching TV trying to ignore the pain when there was a knock at the door. Considering I wasn't expecting anyone I jumped when the doorbell went off.

Frowning I went to answer the door and was shocked to who I saw. There standing on my doorstep was Alice and Jasper. I was sure my face betrayed my confusion. Alice smiled widely at me. "Hello?" I said.

"Hi Zuri," Alice said cheerfully. I was slightly uncomfortable but thought it was rude to keep them outside.

"Um come in," I said while moving back. They both stepped in and I closed the door behind me. I caught my reflection in the mirror and frowned. God I looked horrible. At least I won't be accused of ditching. "If you don't mind me asking but what are you doing here?" We had made it to the living room at this point.

I really didn't want them here if the pain in my stomach grew. No doubt they would take me to the hospital but I was sure they would find nothing wrong. Alice spun around to face me. The smile wasn't as wide now and she looked more worried than happy. "We heard you were sick." Correction you had a vision of me dying probably. Alright maybe not dying but from what she could have seen it might look like I was dying.

"Yeah not feeling so great," I said. The pain spiked and my hand hovered over my stomach for a split second before it went back to being uncomfortable. Alice caught the action and sent me another look of worry.

"Do you need anything?" she asked. I couldn't help but feel she was stalling. God did that mean I was going to feel the pain again? I smiled at her.

"No I'm fine." Jasper sent me a doubtful look. I ignored him and kept my attention on Alice. Once again I was super aware of Jasper and wanted nothing more than to touch him. My body went rigid as I fought to stand still.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Yep defiantly stalling.

"I'm fine Alice," I said softly. "I've got everything I need here." I looked to see that lunch would almost be over. Alice seemed to realize it to. Her face fell.

"Well if you're sure." Then she glided across the room and grabbed my phone. "If you need anything text me." She set my phone down after texting herself so she had my number. Her tone left no room for me to argue so I nodded. She gave me a hug. I was really confused by why she was here in the first place and why Jasper would have come with.

Alice left but Jasper hesitated. "Be careful tomorrow," he said. I looked at him questioning. "When you go to La Push tomorrow." I nodded understanding what he meant. The wolves. With a nod he left. Perplexed I sat back down on the couch and stared at the hallway. The rest of Friday went by fast and before I knew it Saturday had arrived. Bella ran into my room looking excited by something. Her face was lit up with happiness.

"It's sunny outside!" she exclaimed. I stood up and threw back my curtains. Indeed it was but I already knew that. Today would be the perfect day to go to the beach. After Bella left my room to get ready I grabbed my clothes for the day. I threw on a pair of distressed shorts with a blank tank top under a see through white shirt. Grabbing my converse I put those on too then threw my hair into a messy ponytail.

Bella raised an eyebrow at my choice of clothing. I shrugged. "It's going to be nice today," I offended. She rolled her eyes and I followed her to her truck. I sent my own car a wishful gaze. With or without Jasper next Saturday I was taking that car out.

When we pulled into Newton's Olympic Outfitters Mike walked over looking extremely happy that we had actually came. I dodged him and made a beeline for Angela. She looked up at me and smiled. We stood in a comfortable silence until everyone was ready to go. I got wedged between Angela and a guy named Conner. He chatted happily with me the whole way there. I didn't mind and let myself get lost in the conversation.

When we got to First Beach I couldn't help but stare in amazement. It was better than I imagined. Bella's memories hadn't done it justice. I quickly changed my expression into happiness since I was supposed to have already seen this place many times before.

The water was a dark grey even in the sunlight but to me it was beautiful. Bella had been right with the description of the place. The wind was slightly chilly as it came off from the ocean but with the sun shining it felt nice on my skin. Erik and Ben searched for drift wood and I became excited to see what a driftwood fire would look like.

I didn't have to wait long. It was beautiful. The blue flames licked the sky and I was held memorized by it until Tyler snatched my attention away from it. I couldn't help but feel the glares of hatred that Lauren was sending me. It wasn't like it was my fault Tyler wanted to talk to me instead of her. Honestly I thought his sense of judgment was a good one. Lauren wasn't exactly the nicest person around.

After about an hour of idle chat people began making a group to go to the tidal pools. I was all for it as I loved seeing them when I was a child. I walked with Bella the whole way and made sure she didn't fall and hurt herself. My attention however strayed away from her a lot.

The forest looked beautiful with the sunlight streaming in between the leaves. It looked golden. When we broke through to the Tidal Pools I quickly made my way over to one. I was way more daring then my sister as I jumped over them and leaned over to pear inside.

I knew when Jasper said to be careful it wasn't from falling into a tidal pool but more from the other supernatural creatures here. I peered into one pool to see a star fish. Not being able to stop myself I reached out to poke the creature. Quickly becoming bored with that I went to terrorizing the fish. Bella sent me a disapproving look that I ignored.

After a while the boys got hungry and we began our short trek back. On the way I caught Bella a few times but she still managed to fall when my attention was somewhere else. I shook my head at her. "What a klutz," I joked. She playfully glared at me.

"Not everyone can be as coordinated as you," she said. It was true. I had the coordination of a ballerina. I was almost as graceful as the Cullen's. When we got back as suspected our group had multiplied. I couldn't wait to find Jacob and his friends.

Besides Jacob I wanted to meet Quill, Seth, and Embry. Bella looked at me strangely when I pulled her quickly over to the group. When Erik introduced Bella and I one of the older boys glanced up at us in interest. This had to be Jake. I made my way quickly over to him not even waiting for him to introduce himself to Bella.

I slid into the seat next to him much to the surprise of him and his friends. One of his friends smirked at my excitement. "Jacob Black, right?" I asked. Of course I already knew the answer. He peered down at me and nodded.

"Zuri Swan," he said. It wasn't a question. "I can't believe you remember me." I smirked at him.

"Of course I do," I said. "We use to be best friends as children." Of course I only knew this because of Bella's memories. Thank god for that. He smiled at the fact that I remembered. We talked for a while but I knew that he would have to meet Bella so she could hear the tribe stories. I didn't really want to stop talking to him but did it for the sake of Edward. He can thank me later.

"Come on I'll introduce you to Bella," I said. They took to each other quickly. Without Jake I became quickly bored again. Walking back over to Jakes friends I sat down. They had introduced there selves earlier and I was bummed out when I realized I wouldn't be meeting Seth today. But it made since. He was younger than them and wouldn't start hanging out with them for months to come.

I quickly struck up a conversation with Quill and Embry. They were actually pretty funny. "So what do you do around here for fun?" I asked.

"When it's warm enough people go cliff diving," Embry said. I had always wanted to do that since I read about it in the books.

"You should come with us sometime," Quill said. I quickly agreed to this. I would need something to do when Bella began dating Edward. I had a feeling I wouldn't be seeing a lot of her after that. This thought saddened me because I knew it was true. She would start to distance herself from everyone but Edward. The night came to an end and I had even heard some of the tribe stories from Quill and Embry.

I had always loved the stories and didn't mind to hear them again. Tyler walked over to tell me we were leaving. I didn't miss the glares he sent Quill and Embry when I hugged them good-bye. "Text me sometime," I told them. Tyler followed me back to the group.

I was able to snatch a seat next to Bella on the way back. She sat in silence and I knew she was trying not to think about what she had just learned.

**So what do you think? I've noticed that I have a lot of people that like this story but few reviews. Come on people reviews feed my will to write.**

**The next chapter I believe will be the trip to Port Angeles. More Jasper will also be coming in chapters soon. Everything will be revealed about whats happening with her stomach pains and why she reacts toward him the way she does. Also why he wants to spend time with her. **


	9. Chapter 9

Dawn Till Dusk

Chapter Nine

The next day I didn't see Bella at all. That could have something to do with the fact that I went walking in the forest trying to decide on what I should do. Bella would soon know about the Cullen's but they believed I didn't know. Should I keep them thinking that or tell them. I stopped my walking and looked at the trees in frustration.

But if I did decide to tell them how are you supposed to do that? I couldn't exactly go up to them and say "Oh I know that you're vampires and drink from animals instead of humans." That wouldn't go over well. They'd ask how I figured it out and I couldn't exactly tell them the truth. They would never believe me and I didn't have any proof. This was so frustrating! I kicked a rock and it went skittering across the mossy ground.

I wanted to tell them. It was so tiring pretending I didn't have a clue. Sinking to the floor I buried my head in my hands. This was so much more complicated than I would have expected. My life was now revolved around mysteries and secrets.

Bella would never know that I wasn't really her sister. I could never tell her that. I already decided to never tell anyone. I jumped when my pocket began to vibrate. Pulling out my phone I looked to see who dared interrupt my decision time. It was Alice. I had forgotten she exchanged numbers with me.

**_I'll make your decision easy for you. Come over. Everyone's expecting you. XxAlicexX_**

I stared at the text and my stomach dropped. My nerves went haywire. I wasn't ready to tell them. My phone vibrated again.

**_You're coming. XxAlicexX_**

****I groaned and texted her back.

**_Fine. How do I get there? XxZurixX_**

****After I got the directions I slid my phone into my pocket and made my way back to the house. The only good thing I could see coming from this was the fact I'd finally be able to drive my car. When I finally made it back to the house I stopped long enough to yell into the house that I was going for a drive.

I didn't get an answer so I left. My eyes lit up when I slid into my car. It was beautiful and definitely my baby. I slid my hands over the steering wheel. I turned the key and the car purred to life. It was like music to my ears.

A grin stretched across my face. It was a stick shift and I couldn't be happier. I preferred driving manual over automatic. Putting it in gear I backed out. It went without saying that I drove fast. Alice's directions were pretty easy to follow and I found the place with no problems.

I gracefully slid the car to a stop in front of the Cullen's house. The house was magnificent. My imagination hadn't done it justice. I stepped out of my car just as Alice ran out to greet me. Butterflies stirred inside my stomach at the sight of her. "You came!" she exclaimed. I smiled nervously at her.

"You didn't give me much choice," I said. She smiled apologetic at me. Taking my hand she dragged me inside. The Cullen clan was all sitting in the living room. Emmet smirked at me.

"That didn't sound like the truck," he said. I grimaced at him.

"I wouldn't drive that monster. I drove my own car." He laughed at my answer. Carlisle and Esme stepped forward and smiled welcoming at me.

"It is nice to see you again under better circumstances," Carlisle said. I smiled at him and took his hand to shake it.

"It's nice to see you again Dr. Cullen."

"Please call me Carlisle," he said pleasantly. I nodded and turned to Esme. The women gave at a motherly aura that had me instantly calming. A smile stretched across my face. I had always loved Esme's character and her ability to see the good in everyone.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Zuri," Esme said.

"You have a beautiful home," I said deciding to steal Bella's words. She smiled brightly at me. I knew she had designed it and took great pride in her work. From what I had seen so far she deserved it.

"They already know you know," Alice said. The nerves flooded back and I couldn't help but feel like I was going to be sick. Carlisle's face had hardened slightly at this.

"We would like to know how you found out," he said. His voice wasn't as pleasant as before but I understood. I couldn't help but feel that he was also trying to find out if I was a danger to his family or not. I still didn't know what I was going to tell them. The truth was out of the question but it was all I have. Alice squeezed my arm in reassurance but just as she touched me I felt that familiar tugging feeling.

My body went rigid and I faded from this moment. Alice's memories flashed across my vision.

_I was no longer in the Cullen house instead I was in one I didn't recognize. A man and women stood in front of a human Alice. I listened as Alice accused the man and women of killing her mother. _

_ The next one was of when her father placed her in the asylum. _

_I could hardly make out a form that lied on an old bed. I walked over cautiously even though I knew nothing could hurt me. I wasn't really here. I saw a girl huddled on the bed her eyes wide open but unseeing. The door opened with a creak letting in a stream of blinding light. Two men walked in. The memory faded to make room for another one. _

_ Instead of the dark room we were in another one and I could see a human Alice hooked up to something. She didn't look like the Alice I knew. She looked like a shell of herself. Hallowed out and without a soul. Even now her eyes were unseeing as they stared straight forward. They held no life just a glazed over look. I wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't aware of anything around her. One of the men flipped a switch and her body began to convulse. It was then that I knew what was happening. Shock treatment because they thought she was crazy. _

A gasp left my lips and I found it hard to breath. I was slightly aware of something cold gripping me. Before I could see what it was I was plunged into another memory.

_We were back in the dark room but Alice wasn't alone. A beautiful man was with her. He picked her up and the memory faded. _

_ I was brought back to see the man leaning over her. I watched as he bit into her flesh. When he pulled back he wiped the blood from his mouth. _

_ This time Alice was alone but I knew she was still transforming. The poor girl didn't even seem aware of what was happening. She just stared ahead not even showing any signs of being in pain. _

_ This memory was short and showed Alice waking up as a vampire. _

_ I found myself in a diner standing next to Alice as she looked around for someone. The door opened and in stepped in Jasper. Alice danced over to him excitement just oozing from her. She smiled brightly at him. "You kept me long enough," she said. Jasper stared at her looking mystified but wary. He inclined his head before speaking. _

_ "My apologies, ma'am," he said. _

_ The memories flew by faster until I saw when they met the Cullen's._

_Another memory engulfed me and Nathanial stood in the forest. His red eyes shined through the night and I watched as Alice smiled at him. _

_The next few ones was of helping Nathanial with their new life style and them finding out that they were mates. _

_ The last memory I saw was when she saw me stiffen and worry engulfed everyone around her. _

I was brought out of the past with a gasp. My breathing evened out and I focused on what was going on around me. I realized the cold thing that was touching me was Jasper. His hand was on my elbow keeping me upright. Out of everyone he looked the most worried.

I sent him a small reassuring smile as I gulped in more air. I finally knew what I could say without giving up my secret. Jasper led me over to the couch and I sat down. Carlisle kneeled in front of me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"What just happened?" Emmett asked. I sighed. My eyes rose to meet Alice's who looked like she was pleading at me for something. This was probably her vision. She must have seen me telling them I had seen her past and by the way she was looking at me the vision ended before I could tell them.

"Did you see it?" she asked. I nodded. Nathanial looked between us confused as he brought his arm around her.

"See what?" Rosalie asked. Alice answered for me.

"She can see people's past," she said. "It's how she knew what we are." Aw she bought my half lie. Techniquely I had saw in Alice's past them being vampires. I only nodded. "She saw my past." Her voice had grown to a whisper and I could hear the nervous and need in her tone. I glanced up at Alice again. Nathanial had tightened his grip on her.

"Oh Alice do you really want to know?" I didn't want Alice to remember this or even know. It hadn't been pleasant. She nodded her head. I sighed and began telling her story. I left out what happened after she became a vampire but it wasn't needed. After the story she stared at me.

"Thank you," she said and I could tell she meant it. The mystery of her human life was cleared up for her. Knowing about what she had forgotten meant everything to her. Carlisle turned to me and I could just see all the questions forming in his mind. Edward glanced at me curiously obviously wanting to know the answer Carlisle was about to ask me.

"How long have you been able to do this?" he asked.

"Since I moved here," I answered truthfully.

"Can you control it?" he asked. I shook my head.

"It just happens." He nodded and seemed to be thinking over something.

"Can you do anything else?" he asked. I nodded again.

"I can read minds." This shocked everyone and Edward glanced at me curiously. "But I can't do it at will. Every now and again I'll catch something."

"How odd," he said. "You seem like Alice. She had her powers before coming a vampire too." Carlisle stood up and I knew he was probably going to think this over. My attention was caught when Alice glared at Jasper and seemed to be trying to tell him something silently. Jasper sighed from where he stood next to the couch I was currently sitting on. Nathanial smirked at him and I felt like I was missing something.

Jasper turned too looked down at me and I couldn't help but stare up at him. You'd have to be stupid to not fine the boy attractive but for me it seemed to go deeper and that only confused me more. A small smile played on his lips.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked. Even though I was confused I nodded. I took the hand he offered and relished in the cool touch. He pulled me from the couch and I tried to hide the disappointment I felt when he let go. I could have hit myself when I realized he probably felt that.

He led me outside and into the forest. Instead of feeling scared like most people would be I was calm. His presence was soothing for me which I didn't understand. I was sure it wasn't his doing because it didn't feel foreign. I also felt safe around him.

We walked in silence but I was sure he could feel the curiosity that left me in waves. I was pleasantly shocked when I felt him reach out and grab my hand. His fingers laced through mine and he lightly tugged me to a stop. I couldn't help the happy feeling that went through me when he didn't let go of my hand.

"Zuri there's something I need to tell you," he said softly. His voice sounded unsure and I knew he didn't know how he was going to say whatever it is. His free hand ran through his hair in frustration. "There's something that vampires have called Mates. Humans call them soul mates."

I was confused by why he was telling me this. I couldn't possibly be his. I stared into his golden eyes as they gazed intently back into my own blue ones. He reached out with his free hand to trail a finger across my cheek and down my jaw. "You're my Mate," he clarified. "For vampires we mate forever. There's only that one person and will never be another."

I knew I should probably have felt scared but all I could feel was happiness at this fact. He explained about Mates. How the love will never fade away and is bound for eternity. How my blood didn't make him lust for it instead when he smells it, it soothes him. He stepped forward and leant into me. He took in a deep breath and relaxed from his stiff posture.

"Is that why I feel drawn to you?" I asked curiously. He looked surprised at me.

"That is not normal," he said. "Normally it's just the vampires that feel it but I can't be entirely sure considering vampires don't normally Mate with a human." As he explained I began to understand his reactions toward me and why he seemed to always be angry when boys asked me out.

"You're not scared." It wasn't a question but more of a statement that was laced with curiosity. I shook my head.

"I've felt something toward you ever since I had seen you," I said. "It makes since why I was feeling this way now." He looked relieved by the fact that I wasn't going to run away screaming. He cupped my cheek and I leaned into his touch.

"I do have to warn you now that I have recognized you as my Mate I will be highly protective of you," he said. "There is also the fact that I will always be touching you. It helps to sooth us and let us know that you're OK." I nodded and my gaze traveled up. The light that had been streaming through the cracks in the leaves had dimmed. It was getting late and I knew I had to be going back home soon.

I felt saddened about that fact and Jasper grabbed my chin making me look at him. "What's wrong," he asked worriedly.

"I just realized I have to go home," I said. His face fell at the reminder and I knew it was going to pain him to be away from me. He tugged my hand and pulled me into his arms. I allowed him to pull me into a hug. My eyes closed as I buried my face into his chest. A purring noise started and I pulled away to look curiously at him.

"You purr?" He smiled in amusement at my curiosity.

"Vampires purr for only one person," he said.

"You're Mates," I said. He nodded.

"It's supposed to sooth and calm them," he explained. I nodded in understanding. He sighed and let me go but kept our hands interlaced.

"You should be going," he said. "Your dad is probably wondering where you are." He walked me back to my car and bent down to kiss my forehead. "Drive safe." He eyed my car as he said this.

"It's in perfect condition," I said defending the car. He chuckled.

"I meant don't crash or anything." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not Bella love." He shook his head.

"You still seem to attract trouble," he said. I rolled my eyes and slid into the car. When I arrived home Charlie's cruiser was already in the drive way.

"Where have you been?" Charlie asked.

"Oh out and about," I said. He eyed me but accepted my answer. Bella walked into the room.

"Jessica was wondering if you still wanted to go with us to Port Angeles."

"Yeah looking forward to it," I said with a grin. The next day at school Bella and I beat the Cullen's to school. I walked over to the group with Bella and avoided Tyler. He didn't seem to get the fact that I wasn't interested. I let out a relieved breath when the familiar Silver Volvo pulled into the parking lot. Alice waved me over excitedly when she caught my eye.

Bella looked at me in confusion. Probably wondering when I got chummy with a Cullen. Understanding dawned on her when she remembered yesterday. I walked away from the small group over to the Cullen's. I had just made it over there when Jasper stepped out from the car. My eyes were immediately locked onto him.

I felt everyone's stares on me as they all looked shocked at the fact that someone actually got the Cullen's to talk to them. Jasper spotted me and smiled as he wrapped his arm around my waist. He kissed my head like yesterday. I laughed at the looks we were getting. The rest of the day was spent with people gazing at me curiously. Jasper would meet me in-between classes and walk me to my next one.

At lunch I sat with Bella even though Jasper had begged me to sit with him. I couldn't just ditch Bella and he relented in understanding. The next day was too sunny for him to come to school so I spent it trying to not think about him. After school Jessica reminded Bella and I about the trip we were taking and I happily slid into her car. I needed a distraction and it looked like Bella needed one too.

**You finally get to know why Jasper acts the way he does. And get to see some of Alice's past. **

**Alright so random thought. I was thinking about the title of the story and realized it really did fit the story. The dusk could represent her dying and Dawn represent her new life in Twilight. Just a random thought that I wanted to share. **

**I also want to know what songs you think of when you read this story. I'm putting a playlist together but can't think of any good songs to put in it. **

**Also what did you think about the interaction between Jasper and Zuri? **


	10. Chapter 10

Dawn Till Dusk

Chapter Ten

**Warning: Toward the end of the chapter Zuri does get attacked by the men so if you don't like just skip it. **

On the way there I chatted with Angela who sat in the back with me. Every now and again Jessica would through her two cents in with our conversation but for the most part chatted with Bella. It had been years since I last had a girl's night out and was feeling pretty excited.

Jessica even tried getting gossip out of me about Jasper and I but I kept it short and sweet. Let me tell you something she was not a happy camper but let it go. As we drove into Port Angeles I quickly found that it was beautiful and definite tourists trap. Jessica and Angela knew the place well so we didn't stick to the boardwalk.

The dance was billed as semiformal and neither one of us knew what that meant. I didn't understand why they couldn't just keep it simple. Angela and Jessica were surprised when Bella announced that she had never gone to a dance back in Phoenix. I easily deflected any questions about me and brought them back to Bella. Said girl didn't seem to be in a very happy mood with me for it.

I was still sketchy about my own past and had become a pro by deflecting questions about myself. This didn't come as a surprise to Bella so I figured I didn't talk much of my past anyway. I wondered away from the other girls when my mind began to wonder. I remembered what the book says happened and I didn't want that to happen to Bella. I didn't care that afterward she gets to interrogate Edward and finds out the truth.

She can just talk to him some other way. My mind was set and nothing would change it. I sighed as Jessica dragged me over to help her find a dress. I never really liked shopping. I use to do it with my mum but only because it brought a smile on her face. I had taken so much away from them already that it was the least I could do.

Jessica held two dresses in front of her. One was a long, strapless, basic black number while the other was a knee-length electric blue with spaghetti straps. She spun around and looked toward me pleadingly. "I can't choose," she said. I looked between the two critically. I had done the same so many times for my mother that I had a pretty good eye for fashion. Not that I used it a lot.

"The blue it plays up the eyes," I told her. She turned back around and held the dress up to her.

"Your right," she said. With thanks she went to go put up the rejected dress. I turned to go give Angela advice as Bella helped Jessica with her shoes. We decided on a pale pink dress that draped around her tall frame and complimented the honey highlights in her hair. As they picked out their shoes Bella and I sat back and critiqued. I wondered over to the jewelry with Jessica and left Bella alone with Angela.

Jessica held up diamond earrings and I shook my head. I peered down at all the jewelry and spotted the rhinestone set that was mentioned in the book. I held it up for her to see and her eyes widened. "I love it!" she exclaimed. "It'll go lovely with my shoes." Dress shopping ended sooner than we all expected so Angela and Jessica decided that they would go to the bay after they put their clothes in the car. Bella spoke up and said she wanted to go to a book store and I quickly volunteered to go with her.

"You don't have to come," she said for the millionth time. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'm going," I said sternly. An amused smile appeared on my face. "Is there something you don't want me to see?" Her steps faltered and she shook her head at me.

"Of course not," she said. My smile widened.

"Are you meeting someone?" I teased knowing she wasn't. It was her turn to roll her eyes.

"Who would I be meeting?"

"Edward Cullen," I said innocently. She scowls at me and hits my shoulder. I laughed and held onto where she had hit me. "Jesus women that hurt."

"You deserved it," she said simply. As we bantered unknown to us we had been walking farther away from the safety of people. My heart stopped beating before picking back up quicker this time. Ugh how could I have been so stupid? This was exactly what I was trying to avoid. As soon as I realized where we were I grabbed Bella's arm. Without saying anything I pulled her to a stop and turned us around. Maybe if I can backtrack we can avoid those men and get back to where people are. Bella glanced at me in confusion when I did this.

"Where's the fire?" she asked as I pulled her quickly down the street. I shushed her when two men came around the corner. They were hunched over staring at the ground while they walked. My eyes widened and I pushed Bella into an alley. My mind worked overdrive as I tried to remember how we came to get here. At the same time I thought back to my defense and martial arts classes. If it came down to fight or flight I would do anything to get us away from them.

I glanced behind us and saw the men walk by the alley. The knot in my stomach unclenched as the feeling of relief washed over me. I gripped Bella's arm tightly as we came out of the other end. I peeked my head out and looked back and forth seeing no one.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked. She gripped my arm with her other hand as she said this. I knew I was probably freaking her out but I didn't want to run into those men.

"I just had a bad feeling about those men," I said. "Let's try to find the boardwalk." Bella gave me a knowing look that I ignored. Apparently Zuri Swan had a bad encounter with her boyfriend the same as I did. Except my experience had been slightly worse. I shook those thoughts from my mind. I didn't need to think of him right now.

Bella didn't object when we circled back around so we were on the same street as before. Those men were gone and I hoped they stayed that way. We quickly learned that neither one of us had much sense of direction. I could tell we were only getting farther away from the populated streets.

The only places around us were abandoned warehouses. This didn't make me very happy at all. I wanted to get us far away from this place. Rounding a corner I saw that it was a dead end. Groaning I pulled Bella across the street and down another road that I could only assume went the way we wanted. However our luck ran short when we rounded another corner to find ahead of us the two guys from before.

They looked up when they heard our footsteps. Odd grins spread across their faces as they spotted us. "Well hello there sunshine's," the man to the right said.

"We've been looking all over for you two," the other man said. My grip tightened on Bella as I pulled us back. I spun on my heel dragging Bella back around the corner only to bump into two more guys. They had the same odd smile stretched on their lips. I stepped back with wide eyes. We had fallen into their trap perfectly.

They must have cut through the alley. I pushed Bella behind me toward the street. It would be easier for me to fight in the open if I had to. The biggest of the four reached out to touch my face but I dodged his touch. "Now don't be that way sweetheart," said the bigger of the men.

He looked to be the leader of the small group. "I don't bite… much," he said with a wicked grin. Fear flooded my veins but I forced it from my mind. It wouldn't do well to freeze right now. I keep my body between Bella and them. Please Edward hurry I chanted to myself.

I'm not going to lie to you I was scared. Bad memories forced their way out of the box I kept them locked under. One of the other men reached out to touch Bella but I smacked his hand away. "Don't touch her," I growled. The grin wiped off his face leaving behind an annoyed expression.

"Don't be that way sunshine," he said. He reached for her again and this time I smacked him.

"I said don't touch her." He no longer looked amused but pissed. The leader snatched my arm from my side and pinned it behind me. I gasped in pain and struggled to get away. The only thing it did was hurt me more.

"Someone needs to teach you a lesson," the man that was holding me said. His rank breath washed over me and I tried not to gag. Panic was building up inside of me. Edward please hurry I pleaded. One of the other guys stalked toward Bella and I grew angry once again. No one was going to touch my sister.

The defense classes floated back to mind and I used what I learned against the guy behind me. He had begun kissing my neck and it made my skin crawl. Flashes of what he had done to other girls invaded my mind. He had raped and killed those poor girls and he planned on doing the same to us. I kicked back and caught him in the shin. He let me go in shock and I ran over to the man who grabbed Bella. I kneed him in the nether regions and grabbed Bella.

"Run," I hissed. The man I had just kneed lunged out just as I tried to sprint away. He caught my ankle and brought me crashing to the ground. The taste of blood filled her mouth as she bit down on her lip. The man that had grabbed me flipped me around and straddled my stomach.

"Bitch," he hissed at me. His lips came crashing down on mine as I struggled beneath him. The anger I was feeling vanished to be replaced with raw fear. His hands were everywhere and I fought back the vile that threatened to come up. Tears streamed down my cheeks as my hands were pinned above me. I forced my lips away from his but that didn't stop him. He trailed sloppy kisses down my neck. Head lights lit up the street as it came skidding around the corner.

Relief flooded my veins as I realized Edward had come. I watched as he jumped out of his car looking extremely pissed. "Get in the car," he growled to Bella. The man that was straddling me stopped what he was doing to yelp in surprise as he was thrown off me.

Cool hands gripped my arms and pulled me up from the hard ground. I found my body unresponsive as Edward dragged me over to the Volvo. Surprise filled me as he gently placed me in the back seat. My mind was locked in what he had done to those girls.

I barely realized we had sped or away or that Bella was trying to calm down Edward. I laid curled up in the back trying to get the images of those girls out of my head. I couldn't even begin to think of what just happened to me. I knew if I did I would break down crying. The next thing I was aware of was Edward opening the door again and looking down at me. "Come on Zuri," he said softly. I blinked up at him and grabbed his offered hand.

Bella sent me a worried glance. "Go and tell them we're alright," I told her. My voice came out as a whisper. She nodded and ran over to them. I pulled away from Edward and began walking over to Angela and Jessica. Edward grabbed my shoulder and I flinched. His eyes darkened at the action and I knew it reminded him of why I was flinching in the first place.

"Where are you going?" he asked. I looked up at him strangely.

"I'm going to go home with Angela and Jessica," I said. He shook his head.

"Jasper would kill me if he knew I had just left you. You'll stay with Bella and I. I'll call Jasper to come get you." Before I could object he already had his phone to his ear and talking rapidly to whom I figured was Jasper. At the thought of having Jasper here I calmed even more.

I allowed Edward to guide me over to Bella who was still talking to Angela and Jessica. "I'm sorry for keeping Bella and Zuri," Edward said. "We got to talking and lost track of time. Would you mind if I stole them and took them home? I'm sure their hungry and I seemed to have made them miss dinner." Angela was the first to recover and she grinned at Bella and I.

"No problem," she said. "See you tomorrow at school Bella, Zuri." Jessica nodded toward us still staring at Edward as Angela drug her away. Edward turned his attention back to us and guided us inside the restaurant. Bella kept sending me worried glances and I tried smiling reassuringly at her but I was sure it came out more as a grimace.

The waitress showed us to a table but Edward asked for a more private one. I didn't think she could see no even if she wanted to. The poor girl had fallen under the power of the dazzle. I slid into the booth next to Bella and the girl went to go get our waitress. As we waited for our waitress I ignored the worried stares I was getting from Edward and Bella.

I was already repressing the memory and their stares weren't helping me. I glared at Edward and forced my mind open so I could tell him silently to stare elsewhere.

His expression turned to confusion and I knew I had succeeded in my attempts. He sighed and nodded toward me. "How are you feeling?" he finally asked. Bella looked over at me expectantly.

"Annoyed," I scowled at them. He sighed and let it go. When our waitress came she had eyes only for Edward. Edward however never even glanced her way. Both Bella and Edward tried to get me to order food but in the end I ended up only with a Dr. Pepper. My favorite soda. As soon as it was set on the table I grabbed for it. The sugary goodness was gone in only a few short seconds.

This didn't seem to come as a surprise to Edward and he slid over his own cup. The only reason I took it was because I knew it wouldn't get drunk if I didn't take it. This one I sipped at instead of guzzling it. We sat in silence as we waited for Bella's food or Jasper which ever arrived first.

It just so happened that Jasper was the one to arrive first. The fact that he got here when he did told me he had went way over the speed limit. I would have been a hypocrite if I commented on this to him. His frantic eyes scanned the room for me. Behind the worry I could see the fury that resided there.

The same waitress that had showed us to our table looked shocked when he strode right by her and right over to our table. Before I could react he had pulled me up to my feet and into his arms. My body shook slightly at the unexpected action. My instincts were still on survival and I had to fight the feeling of ripping myself from his grip. He buried his face into my hair and sent me waves of calm. My body relaxed in his grip and I hugged him back.

"Thank you," he said to Edward. He nodded at Bella before guiding me out of the restaurant. Neither of us said anything until we got into the car. His grip tightened on the steering wheel as he sped from the town. Now that he knew I was OK I could see the anger come through.

"Jasper?" I said. He ignored me. "Jasper you're going to break it." His grip loosened from the steering wheel and he turned slightly to look at me. He reached out with one hand to caress my cheek.

"I'm sorry Zuri," he said. Pain laced his voice. Without him sending me waves of calm the fear from before rushed back and I finally let myself break down. I felt the car slow down before coming to a complete stop. Jasper didn't say anything just reached over to me and wrapped me in his arms. The dam broke and sobs racked my body.

He pulled me into his lap and let me cry. "Shh," he cooed. "I'm here now."

**Alright what do you guys think? I'm not good with the whole feelings writing so I hope I did OK. **

**Also I've finally got the Playlist done. The link is on my profile so go check it out. I might add more songs later so if you guys think of one that would go good with this story please tell me. **

_In the next chapter she gets a suprise and remembers what happened to her before coming to the world of Twilight. Until next time on Dusk Till Dawn..._

_**(I've always wanted to do that.)** _


	11. Chapter 11

Dawn Till Dusk

Chapter Eleven

After my break down we made it back to Forks before Bella got home. Jasper refused to leave me alone so we came to an agreement. He'd take his car back home and then he'd make his way back to my place. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want him here tonight. I knew I would spend the night having nightmares and having him with me put me at ease.

As I made to move out of the car he stopped me. "I'll be back soon darlin," he whispered. I nodded before slipping out the car. He waited until I had gotten to the doorstep before backing up and leaving. Taking in a deep breath I opened the door to find Charlie watching TV while waiting for us to get home. I smiled slightly at that. He looked up at my entrance.

"Where's Bells?" he asked. I pulled my coat off and hung it before answering.

"She's still with Angela and Jessica dad," I said. "I came home early with a friend because I wasn't feeling well." He looked at me worriedly.

"You do look pale," He said. "Go on up and get some sleep." At his worried look I was suddenly hit with a longing for my actual dad. I realized that I had barely even thought about them since I arrived here. That wasn't like me. Normally I fretted over my parents with worry when I was gone for long amounts of time. In that moment all I wanted more than anything was for my dad to hold me.

I looked to Charlie and I knew he really wasn't one for emotions but I also knew that he wouldn't push me away. I made a split decision and walked over to Charlie and threw my arms around him. I knew I shocked him and he didn't hug me back right away. He patted my back awkwardly.

"What brought this on?" he asked. I pulled back to look at him.

"Nothing. Just felt like a hug." His brow furrowed but he nodded and allowed me to go up to my room. I felt his stare on my back until I disappeared up the stairs. I opened my door and didn't bother with turning on the light. My legs automatically carried me over to my bed and ungracefully fell on top of the covers. As soon as I had laid down arms wrapped around me and pulled me to a cool chest. I maneuvered around until I was facing him.

He placed a kiss on my forehead before burying his face in my hair. His fingers ran soothingly through my hair and he began to purr. Normally I would have smiled in amusement at this but I couldn't bring myself to. I cuddled closer to him and closed my eyes. "Sweet dreams my love," was the last thing I heard before I succumbed to the darkness.

When I opened my eyes I found myself still in the darkness but this was different. It was suffocating and I felt Claustrophobic. The weight of it pressed down on me and I could feel the panic swell up in my chest. Just when I thought I would never get out of here voices rose out from the dark. I didn't recognize any of them until a females voice spoke over the others.

Mom? My heart soared at the sound of her voice. I haven't heard it in so long. Then the pain came. It was excruciating. My eyes opened involuntarily as another wave of pain racked my body. The women I saw was not my mother. I had never seen her before in my life. My heart dropped when I realized she wasn't my mother.

Trying to ignore the pain I looked around the small place and found that I was in an ambulance. A scream caught in my throat and I grabbed at my stomach just for my hands to be coated with something warm and sticky. Bringing it up I found it covered with blood. The EMT turned around and noticed I was awake.

"We're almost there dearie," she said. "Hold on." I could feel myself fading from conscious once more but the lady kept pulling me back. "Listen to my voice dear. Stay awake." I found it harder and harder to do as she said. My eyes grew heavy and all I kept thinking about was what happened? Why was I here? And where was Jasper?

I looked up at the women. "What happened?" I asked. She frowned.

"You were shot dear." As soon as the words left her mouth the memory of what happened before I showed up in the Twilight world engulfed my mind. I felt the fear and the worry. Then being thankful. Everything rushed back but only left me with more questions. The main one being why I was back now.

As I thought this I could feel myself growing tired again. It was so hard fighting to stay awake. It would be so much easier to just close my eyes and go to sleep. So I did just that. The women began to yell but I was just too far gone. I welcomed the darkness knowing what it would bring me.

Soon everything faded away. The darkness. The woman's worried voice. It was all replaced with a bright light.

**(I was going to stop it here but I won't be so cruel.)**

Blinking I found the sunlight streaming in through my window. I sat up and looked around for Jasper but didn't find him. That's when everything that just happened flooded back. I gasped and sat up. That's what happened? So why was I here? Shouldn't I be dead? Sliding out of bed I walked over to my mirror and pulled up my shirt.

A scar showed clearly where the bullet had entered my stomach. I was sure it hadn't been there before last night's dream. My head spun as I tried to wrap my mind around what just happened.

In the reflection I saw that it was almost lunch time. Crap school! Spinning around I grabbed any clean clothes in sight and pulled them on. Shoving my beanie on and a jacket I grabbed my car keys and left. I made it just in time for lunch to start. As I stepped through the doors all eyes were on me. I found this slightly weird.

Bella jumped from her seat at the same time that Jasper did. Jasper however made it to me first. His arms wrapped around me and he pulled me close. "You had me so worried," he whispered. I looked up at him in confusion. "Don't ever do that to me again. I left for just ten minutes and when I got back you were gone."

"Jasper I never left," I said. He pulled back to stare at me.

"Love you were gone for three days." Bella pulled me away from Jasper and into another hug. I barely caught Jaspers low growl or Edwards glare. As soon as Bella let me go Jasper pulled me back into his arms.

"How could I have been gone for three days?" I asked. "I just woke in my bed." Jasper shared a look with Edward but neither looked like they had the answer.

"I don't know," he whispered. "Just please never do that again. I don't think I'd be able to handle it." He buried his face in my hair.

"How about you come to our house and tell us what happened," Edward said. I was hesitant on accepting this. I didn't want Bella to know that I really wasn't her real sister. My grip on Jasper tightened and he looked down at me in worry. I finally nodded and then turned to Bella.

"Go on to class," I said. "I'll text you when I'm coming home." She opened her mouth to protest but I held up my hand to stop her. "There's no room for argument." She sighed knowing I wasn't going to change my mind.

"Will you tell me everything later?" I nodded hesitantly.

"I'll tell you what I can." Jasper laid his hand on the small of my back and guided me out to my car. He slipped the keys from my pocket but I stopped him. "I don't let just anyone drive my car." He sighed.

"Please." I almost melted at that word and the look on his face. He bent down and nuzzled my neck and my mind went blank. My breath hitched and I slowly nodded. He pulled back with a grin on his face and I scowled. Groaning I allowed him to pull me over to the passenger side. It didn't take long for us to get to his house.

Carlisle and Esme were already waiting for us when we arrived and I guessed that someone had called them. "What seems to be the problem?" Carlisle asked. I looked between Jasper and the others.

"Before I say anything none of this can be repeated back to Bella. Promise me that." Each of them nodded.

"Why must it be kept from Bella?" Edward asked.

"I don't want her to know that I'm not her real sister." Everyone stared at me in confusion so I started my tale. I didn't get into detail. I told them the basics like what I was doing before I got here and what happened to have me disappearing for three days. Throughout the whole thing Jasper sent me waves of calm and rubbed my back.

"I don't understand how I got here," I finished. Everyone just stared at me and I could tell not all of them believed my story. "I have no way to prove it. All I have is my memories." Edward sat up and he stared at me.

"What if I saw your memory," he said. I glared at him.

"But you can't read my mind." He rolled his eyes at me.

"There's got to be something blocking your mind because when I try to hear your thoughts it's different than Bella's. At times I can hear snippets of what you're thinking while other time there's nothing. Just concentrate on letting me in." I groaned and nodded. Jasper sent me another wave of calm.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on pushing my thoughts over to Edward. After a few minutes of trying I grew frustrated. "It'll be alright darlin," Jasper said. "You can do it." He grabbed my hand and moved his thumb back and forth over my knuckles. I closed my eyes again and concentrated.

This time Edward gasped and when I opened my eyes he was smiling. "Alright send me the memory of your final minutes before entering our world." I nodded and thought about it. I let the fear flood through me and I watched as Edward watches my memory.

He frowned at the end of it. "She's telling the truth," he said. "Now the one from three nights ago." I obliged. He flinched when it was over.

"What happened son?" Carlisle asked.

"She died," was all he said. Jasper's arm went around me and I felt him stiffen. He held me close like he was trying to make sure I really hadn't died. I turned around in his arms and cupped his cheek.

"It's alright Jas," I said. "I'm right here." He kissed my forehead and turned me back around to face Carlisle. Edward had just gotten done telling them what happened.

"I have never heard of this happening before," he said. "We may never know why you're here." I nodded accepting that answer.

"Your father is probably very worried about you," Esme said. "You should go home. I'm sure Bella also has many questions." I frowned slightly at that. What would I tell her?

"I'll drive you," Jasper said. I rolled my eyes but nodded. I had been gone for three days to him without knowing where I was. I knew that probably killed him. It would have driven me crazy. We drove in silence but every now and then he would either turn to look at me or reach out and touch me.

We pulled up in the driveway and he turned to me. "I'll see you later tonight," he said before opening the door and with one last glance ran into the woods. I stepped out and got to the door before Charlie's cruiser pulled up. He stepped out and grabbed me into a hug.

"I was so worried," He said. "Where were you?" He pulled back and I quickly came up with a lie.

"I'm sorry dad I went hiking the other day and got lost. I only just got back." He looked at me sternly.

"Zuri you know better than that. You should tell someone where you're going so when this happens we can go find you." I nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry dad. I will do that next time." He nodded. Bella drove up next and pulled us up to her room.

"Tell me everything that's happening."

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took me a little longer than normal. **

**They will find out why she's here but it won't come until later. **


	12. Chapter 12

Dawn Till Dusk

Chapter Twelve

Bell drug me up to her room and I began to panic. What would I tell her? I doubted she would believe the story I told Charlie. Hell I was surprised he believed it. Lies and stories swirled around in my mind and I tried to pick a possible story. I hated lying to Bella but I couldn't just tell her either.

As soon as we were in her room she turned to me expectantly. I let out a breath slowly and stared into her curious eyes. They willed me to tell her what's going on and I felt the guilt wash over me. I decided to tell her the lie that I told Charlie. "I got lost when I went hiking to clear my mind. Jasper just overreacted when he hadn't seen me and I just went to calm him down."

She blinked at my answer. It obviously wasn't what she was expecting.

"That's the truth?" she asked. I nodded and willed myself to look like it was the truth. She finally nodded and I breathed out in relief. I was sure Edward had already told her about me being Jaspers mate so she would be aware that it was possible for him to overreact. "Well I'm glad you're OK. I was really worried these last few days."

I could see that she really had been worried and I felt guilty again. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her. "I'm sorry that I worried you." I said. "I promise I'm alright now." Bella pulled back and a smirk graced her features.

"So Edward told me about you and Jasper." I rolled my eyes but smiled. "I'm happy that you're together."

"So am I." She looked toward her window before looking back at me.

"I'm surprised he's not here right now," she said. I smiled.

"He probably would be if he didn't know I was talking to you. I'm sure he'll be here tonight." She walked over to her bed and sat down.

"I forgot to tell you that I won't be able to go with you to Seattle this Saturday. I'll be going with Edward." She seemed guilty by her decision and I smirked.

"I already knew that. Jasper had offered his company in the place of yours." She let out a relieved breath.

"At least now I can stop feeling guilty about ditching you." I laughed and took a seat next to her.

"I prefer his company over yours anyway," I said with a straight face. I forced the amusement away from my features. Bella glared at me and playfully smacked my arm. "Ouch women what was that for?" My amusement was clear on my face though.

"That's for replacing me," she said jokingly. I frowned slightly at that.

"No one can replace you I hope you know that." She glanced at me out of the corner of her eyes in curiosity. "I'd always choose you if it ever came to it. No matter what." She smiled slightly. She knew what I was trying to get at.

"Let's hope it never comes to that," she said. I silently agreed with her. I was telling the truth that I would choose her over anyone else. But I knew if it came down to it I would be torn apart in the process. I spent rest of the afternoon talking to Bella and that night when I went to bed Jasper was waiting for me.

I walked over to the bed and climbed into bed. His arms wrapped around me and I sighed in contempt. The next morning I woke up to Jasper kissing my forehead. I blinked and smiled up at him sleepily.

"I'll see you at school," he said before disappearing out my window. I quickly got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Oh Zuri," Bella said. "Edward has been giving me rides to school so you'll have to take the truck alone." I frowned at her.

"I'm not driving that monster," I said. She glared at me.

"It's not a monster," she scowled. "Stop picking on the truck." I laughed lightly.

"Well I'm still not driving the thing. I'll take my car." She frowned.

"At least drive safely and not like a maniac like you usual do." I faked being offended. My hand covered my heart and I scoffed.

"I'm hurt that you think I drive like maniac. Besides you don't get all worried when Edward drives like that." She scowled at me.

"Edward is a vampire. His reflexes are amazing. Yours are not." I rolled my eyes. Standing up we left the house and sure enough Edward was waiting for her. I waved happily at him. He waved back looking amused.

"Good morning Edward."

"Morning Zuri." I quickly made my way to my car but Bella's voice stopped me.

"Drive like a normal person Zuri. Please." I turned around to send her a smile.

"Can't make any promises Bella." Sliding into my seat I back out of the driveway and stepped on the gas zooming down the street. I knew it would annoy Bella and I shook my head. Skidding around the corner I slowed down as I pulled into the schools parking lot. It looked like the other Cullen's came in Rosalie's car and I pulled easily in next to it.

They were out of the car by the time that I was parked. Rose looked appreciatively at my car. Jasper walked to my side and wrapped his arm around me. I felt him visibly relax at having me near. "I have to say your car is a lot better than your sisters," Rose said.

I smirked and patted the hood adoringly. "I prefer it over that monster." Nathanial and Emmet gazed at me amusingly. Edward pulled in soon after and he walked around the car to open the door for Bella. As soon as Bella saw me she glared.

I smiled sweetly at her. Then just to rub it in I said, "See Bella I survived." Her glare deepened and my smile widened. The warning bell rang and Jasper guided me inside. I was surprised to see him follow me into the class.

"You're not in this class," I said confused. He smiled down at me.

"I've changed my schedule so I could be in the Senior/Junior classes that you take." Some classes in the school didn't have very many students that attended them so they combined Junior and seniors in some of them. I had three of those classes and I was happy for it now. He led me over to a table and I sat down next to him.

All throughout class he would brush his hand across my own or reach out to touch my cheek. I found it highly distracting and it went without saying that I didn't get much done nor did I retain much about the lesson. By the end I was totally lost and couldn't tell you what we had just learned to save my life.

The other classes went the same way and I knew if this kept happening I was more than likely to fail. By lunch I had already came to the conclusion that my night would be spent going back over those three classes. Instead of sitting at my regular table I was dragged over to the Cullen table along with Bella.

I took a seat next to Bella and Jasper. My usual apple and Juice didn't look appealing at all and I found myself not eating. Jasper spotted my uneaten apple and that my juice hadn't been opened. "Aren't you hungry?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No not really," I said. Bella glanced over at me.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "You didn't eat last night either and being gone these last couple of days I don't suspect you had anything to eat." I frowned at the thought. She had a point. I should be on the verge of starving but every time I thought about eating my stomach protested.

Still seeing their worried expressions I grimaced before taking a bite of the juicy apple. It wasn't exactly unappealing I just didn't feel like eating. But I found myself finishing it under the watchful gazes of the Cullen's and Bella.

I made a show of finishing my juice before turning to them. "Happy?" I asked. Bella nodded along with the others. The bell announced the end of lunch and I said goodbye to Jasper and followed Bell and Edward to our next class.

**I know it's been forever since I last updated and I'm sorry. I had a hard time writing this chapter and it's more of a filler than anything. Hopefully the next chapter will be out in the next couple of days. **

**I've been thinking about starting a Twilight/Harry Potter crossover after I'm finished with this story. What do you guys think? Should I? **

**If I did which pair should it be? Hermione/Edward? Hermione/Emmett? Or Hermione/Jasper? **

**Leave your replys in a review or PM. **


End file.
